If I only had you
by KaRath
Summary: Dawnshipping. Everything would be so simple if I only had you. Major revision as of 24/07/2011, major storyline changes. Main story arc finished, FINALLY. Might still have a few chapters that may be pure romance, but as of now, the story is complete.
1. Breaking Dawn

AN: Just an updated story. Pretty much I changed around a few things so it didn't seem as random, and hopefully to draw new readers in. It's always a good thing to get new readers.

So if you're one of my old readers, please just read over the story again quickly… nothing plot shattering, I should hope. And for all those reading the story from the start, I hope you will enjoy reading this. It's a rollercoaster since I started it, but that's life.

###

It doesn't feel right to be separated sometimes.

Here he was, by himself, on the far side of the continent. The grief of the loss of his companions hit him hard, but he knew that they would be alright. They'd come too far to be destroyed by this disaster.

Matthew slowly picked himself off the ground, and tried to recognise where he was. No success. There were no landmarks, no anything to check where he was. All he could was drag himself and his belongings with him. As he started moving, he was wondering why he felt so light, then he looked down, felt his head and groaned. He had lost his helmet, greaves and Planet Armour! At least his hair was still sticking up in an unruly way, fighting and winning against gravity. You'd think gravity would win, him being an Earth Adept…

At least he was still alive, even only if it meant he had his Sol Blade. He quickly checked, but found that his sword was still attached on his back. He sighed in relief. It was a small victory in the face of large defeats.

He still remembered that final fight against the Chaos Chimera… and how they had unleashed their powers. He hoped Tyrell, Karis, Rief, Sveta, Amiti, Himi and Eoleo were safe… he didn't want to believe any were dead.

His feet carried him deeper into the island, where the forests grew thicker and it became increasingly difficult for him to move through. He became more tired and tired, and eventually decided to take a rest. He sat down and enjoyed the shadow of the trees that gave slight reprieve against the heat of the day.

He was tempted to go to sleep, but he heard the ground slightly tremble, and he instantly jumped up.

"Matthew!" A girl with green hair stood in shock for a moment, then ran with the speed of wind and glomped him. Matthew nearly fell over, and had to use Grip on a tree to ensure he didn't fall over. Karis and her wind magic amplified her speed to the point where getting glomped would be very, very painful.

As soon as he stabilised, Karis let him go and took a step back.

"Matthew… thank goodness, I was starting to think that there was no-one else on this deserted island. Where do you think everyone is?" As Karis said this, a monster appeared behind her. _Get up Matthew! You need to protect Karis!_

Matthew launched himself off the ground and unsheathed his sword at the same time. He gently pushed Karis to the side while keeping his sword up, deflecting the blow meant for Karis. Matthew immediately counterattacked, managing to defeat it in one blow.

As he sheathed his sword, he ran over to Karis, who was clutching her chest. "Karis, are you alright? Sorry about that," Matthew apologised.

He saw Karis's blushing face and the hands clutching around her own chest, wondering why she was doing it… _oh._

Matthew realised that when he gently tipped Karis out of the way, he accidentally pushed her… in the chest area.

Karis stood up and walked over to Matthew. _Sorry dad. I'm dead before I even showed you my girlfriend. Sigh._

Instead of receiving death, Matthew received a hug and a proper kiss.

Matthew couldn't think for a few moments, all he could think about was Karis's soft lips upon his. After Karis broke away, Matthew starting blushing, as did Karis. "W-w-what are you doing Karis?" He stumbled shyly. He had a slight crush on Karis for quite a while. _Well, if slight was used in the following context: "Golden Sun was just a "slightly" awesome game. Damn. _Matthew was a normal teenage guy… with perfectly normal teenage hormones.

Karis breathed onto his neck and he shuddered slightly. God, the tingly feeling spread down his spine and made his legs feel like jelly. "Well, we've been fighting against so many monsters for so long… and surrounded by our friends for so long… I can't fight my feelings anymore. I need you…"

Karis pushed Matthew to the ground, and jumped on him, kissing him passionately. Although Matthew's brain screamed at him that this was wrong and illogical, his heart was telling him otherwise and told him to kiss back, which is what he did.

(Un)fortunately, a person walked and saw the two passionately making out on the floor, and their jaw dropped.

"Oh wow…"

Karis turned, saw who it was, and blushed hard. She quickly got off Matthew and fixed her dress.

Matthew slowly picked himself up, and stared at the other Earth Adept. Matthew's gaze dropped.

"Oh… hi Dad…"

###

Matthew had never felt so embarrassed in his life. Isaac walked into their… was it all a dream? He could still remember the soft feel of her lips, the exchange of saliva, and the…

He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he ran into a tree. Isaac looked back at the noise, and started laughing. Karis looked back as well after Isaac started laughing, and she turned a bright shade of red (again).

Matthew picked himself up, grumbling through the pain and embarrassment. It couldn't get any worse of a day, could it? Firstly, you're in a passionate moment with your… girlfriend? He didn't know Karis's true feelings for him, so he didn't know if the word could apply to their situation. Then, you get caught by your dad. Then, your dad proceeds to send a messenger to Ivan, much to the protest of both of them. THEN, he's caught up in his fantasies (which is a perfectly normal thing) and runs into a tree.

Then again, the first part was awesome… he would have tuned out and started drooling as he thought back to the moment, but he had to concentrate on the road ahead.

###

They finally reached an inn before night and Isaac paid for two rooms. He winked at the two and said, "I recommend the floor, because the beds would creak too much. Oh, and try not to make too much noise." (Seriously, what kind of dad would give this advice?)

The two responded by blushing furiously and turning away from each other, and trying to enlarge the gap between them inconspicuously. Isaac laughed and said they'd talk at dinner in an hour's time.

As soon as Isaac was gone, Matthew was planning to go out the door and just run around and scream his head off, but Karis pulled him up the stairs and (guess where) into the room. As soon as the door was closed, she pushed him onto the ground and jumped on him again.

Karis was always headstrong, but Matthew didn't mind. Hey, he led the party of eight for quite a while… why not let Karis lead on for now?

They hugged each other, and their lips met again, fighting each other for dominance. Matthew couldn't help but laugh as they prolonged their kisses. He didn't get it. How do you kiss to the point where you need to breathe in really badly?

They broke away from each other, and saliva dangled from the lips, but neither of them cared.

"Hey Karis… I have a suggestion…" Matthew said.

"Mmm?"

"You wanna try French kissing?"

Karis grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Their mouths moved closer and closer again…

###

AN: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. If you haven't read the pre-revision author notes, pretty much this story actually started after I decided to semi-what model this on a certain person's love life.

Please read and review! Reviews make me extremely happy.


	2. Reunion and Problems

AN: Please read all the AN at the bottom after enjoying the story, and please review, subscribe and bombard my email with messages that say I have received a review, makes me happy!

###

"_Hey Karis… I have a suggestion…" Matthew said._

"_Mmm?"_

"_You wanna try French kissing?"_

_Karis grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me."_

_Their mouths moved closer and closer again…_

###

But suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. "Is anyone in there?"

Karis and Matthew froze, their bodies slightly heaving against each other. They could hear each other's heartbeat. They both knew they had the fear that the person on the other side of the door could hear them, and knew it was unrealistic but it didn't stop them from worrying.

The unknown person at the door waited for a moment, then walked away, the creaking sounds of the floorboards diminishing as the person moved further and further away. The two of them sighed, and decided to get up and move about. They were quite turned off by the fact someone nearly entered the room while they were… yeah, it's like the moment where you're sharing a passionate moment with your dearly beloved and EVERYONE is watching. Seriously, why watch with glee as two of your friends kiss? And possibly they're squealing.

Matthew was quite tired, and there was nothing he would like to do better but to clean up and rest for an entire night. However, being the gentlemen he was, he offered Karis the shower first. "We better clean up. You can go first."

Karis smiled at him. "Aww, Matthew, ever the gentleman." She winked as she stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Matthew reclined back onto the bed, alone for the first time with his thoughts since the hectic moments of this morning. He wondered where the rest of his party were, and he did feel slightly guilty on not having second thoughts about them. Then again, it was pretty difficult to think about anything when all you could think about was the soft feel of Karis's skin, her perfect lips, and their moment of passion-

He shook his head, and tried to clear the impure thoughts from his head. He knew he was filled with lust, and he wanted to convert that lust to love. He wanted this relationship to last. He knew it was pretty unrealistic, but he was attempting to fight against his own feelings.

He breathed a sigh of relief. If this was like any anime he had seen (don't ask, they had anime okay?) he would have nosebleeds every now and then due to those perverted thoughts. He then felt a trickle of liquid on his face, and put his hand up there. When it came back down, he saw it was red.

"Oh for %$#-"

###

Karis was enjoying the feel of warm water running over her body. It had been AGES since she had a nice, hot shower to cleanse herself of the muck that accumulated on her. Travelling the world was fun, sure, but you just felt the dirt accumulated everywhere and it just felt… disgusting.

She turned her attention to her feelings with Matthew. Was it love or lust? She had known him since childhood, and she always felt close to him. But once and every now and then, she had a burning desire in her heart to take him for herself. She felt jealous every time Matthew looked at Sveta. It pained her to see that he may have had feelings for Sveta instead of her. She told herself it was wrong, but her heart simply hurt even more.

Karis thought deeply. Matthew was never the type to actually use a girl for his own purpose. He was always gentlemanly, soft-spoken and kind. He didn't need to say anything to convey his feelings, all he needed to do was smile, or laugh, or frown to convey his feelings. She smiled shyly even though no-one was watching. She had fantasies before, where she and Matthew were in a moment of deeper passion, where he was making love to her and she was crying out his name and moaning in delight. Afterwards, she instantly turned red and attempted to divert her attention to something else, ignoring the feeling in her body and her burning fire in her heart. She was known for her cool attitude as a Wind Adept, but love/lust always turns people into jelly.

She turned off the water and stepped outside the shower, and grabbed the tower. It was so small, she frowned to herself. If she walked outside with it, it would barely cover her body and leave most of her legs exposed… she never thought she was pretty, but hey, maybe she should give Matthew a surprise. A very, very erotic surprise. She grinned. Who knew she could be this dirty?

As she was preparing to step out, there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Karis, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've got an emergency and I need to use the sink quickly."

Considering it was a medium length sentence from Matthew, Karis knew it was an emergency and instantly opened the door. She gasped at the amount of blood that was flowing from Matthew's nose. Out of a category 5 nosebleed, this was close to a four.

Matthew ran over to the sink and started washing the blood off. _Damn it, stupid anime nosebleeds_, he thought to himself. In the mirror, he saw Karis walking to him with genuine concern in her eyes. "Here, let me help you" she said.

(Un)intentionally, she moved both of her hands to help Matthew, and she dropped her towel.

Matthew heard the sound of something dropping, and looked back at the mirror, and Karis was blushing like mad before she bent down and grabbed the towel quickly.

Right there and there, Matthew had a Category 6 nosebleed, accompanied with the fainting. Some sights were just too good.

###

Karis couldn't keep the redness off her face. Because Matthew was bleeding quite heavily, she removed all his clothes and put him in the bath… and yeah, she saw IT a couple of times.

By it, I mean his muscles. Seriously, how dirty are you girls and boys? What do you think I was talking about?

Karis couldn't help but admire Matthew's muscles. Although he wasn't excessively built, he didn't have too much fat either. After giving him a bath while trying to stare at his body, she dragged his body back into the bed and clothed it modestly while putting on clothes herself.

Boy, was she tired. It had been a pretty hectic day, and she was worried about the others. She knew it was in the back of her mind and regretted it, but she knew that they were all strong and tough. He was only worried about Tyrell, the stupid idiot. Knowing him, he would probably have floundered, drowned, and come back just to haunt Karis. She grinned and closed her eyes. She deserved a rest.

###

Isaac came in quietly. The hour duration had passed, and he was curious why the kids haven't come down yet. He peeked in the room, and saw that the bed was filled with two sleeping figures. He grinned. He said "good night" to them both, and slowly exited the room.

He was happy that Matthew had found a person to confide him. Matthew… Isaac was secretly worried about Matthew. Obviously, a father always wanted his son to be happy. To do what he wanted to do. It's an irrational fear that can never be controlled, and although Isaac had a multitude of powers, none of them could control this fear.

However, as he walked downside, he realised it was because Matthew's future was surrounded by darkness. _Then again, if it took me two games to save the world, it should take him at least two as well._ He wandered back downstairs and entered the restaurant again, where Jenna, Ivan and Garet were waiting.

"Old school meeting, huh?" Ivan grinned. "How's my daughter going with your son up there?"

Jenna grinned back with a knowing smile. "Knowing my son's fiery nature that he doesn't generally show to anyone, Karis is probably very, very tired.'

Isaac laughed. "And knowing my son's quiet nature, he probably stopped halfway through."

Garet then joined in. "And knowing Karis's forceful nature, she probably forced him to keep going." They all laughed at these suggestions. It felt good to have the old crew back together.

After the laughter died down slightly, Ivan looked at Isaac. "Seriously, you called us here for a proper purpose right? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have tried to contact everyone so seriously if nothing was wrong."

Isaac sighed. "You're right. It's about those psyenergy vortexes."

Garet's expression darkened. "I thought so."

Jenna sighed. "That's the problem with the choices we made all those years ago. Do this, world goes boom. Do that, world goes boom in a couple of years. Doesn't it suck?"

"Not only are the psyenergy vortexes the problem, but it's also Matthew." Ivan's expression was serious. "His entire future… is covered with shadow."

Isaac and Jenna now looked apprehensive. "We tried getting Kraden to look into it, but I still have no idea what is going on, and to be honest they both looked pretty tired when I found them," Isaac said. "Kissing notwithstanding."

Ivan answered them. "I just read Karis's mind. Their boat capsized and everyone was scattered. It was coincidence that she pulled up onto the same place Matthew did."

Jenna's expression said it all, but she had to emphasise it. "Shit, we're in trouble now, aren't we?"

Isaac sighed. "Yeah, the words shit, creek and paddle come to mind. Look, we're not going to get too much discussed without Karis and Matthew present, and we do need to tell them what's going on."

Ivan shook his head. "We need to discuss it with our children, and find the others, but we can't tell Matthew what is going on. If he knows about it, he's probably going to do something that will get rid of it…"

Jenna and Isaac glared at Ivan. He put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying the truth. Your son is that kind of selfless person. Just like his parents." Ivan grinned.

Jenna and Isaac smiled back, knowing that their child was selfless and self-sacrificing. Isaac ran his hand through his hair. "You're right Ivan. That's one solution all right, and probably the only one at the moment, but I refuse to give my son the best chance of fighting it."

###

Matthew opened his eyes and saw through the window that the night was in the middle stages. He slowly turned his body as he felt another source of heat, the bed creaking in response. As he turned, he froze as he saw Karis's sleeping face. He smiled slightly to himself. She looked so cute when she's asleep, just like when she was young. She was moaning ever so slightly in her sleep, and these sounds turned Matthew on. He desperately tried to think of other thoughts, but it didn't really help when Karis was making these sounds.

"Kiss me Matthew…" she murmured. The bed creaked, and her face now faced his. She opened her eyes, and he saw the cloud of lust in her eyes. "Kiss me Matthew…"

Matthew leaned in and kissed her, and she moaned at the delightful feeling of it. She moved her hand and pulled him closer. Matthew responded by kissing faster and rubbing his hand on her thigh. She was enjoying it, he could tell, and his rational side just completely gave up. He pulled her closer, and kissed her even harder. Karis started running her hands completely up and down his body, and she hit spots that made Matthew groan with pleasure.

The bed was creaking rapidly with their bodies constantly shifting as they explored each others bodies and mouth.

Before they could take anything further, Matthew's head began to hurt. He pulled back slightly from Karis. Karis opened her eyes and looked at Matthew, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Matthew stopped because he was considering their position, and his brain suddenly told him that what he was doing was extremely wrong. He needed to go rescue his friends. Yes, he loved Karis, but they haven't even interchanged these words yet. Does that mean that Karis actually loved him, or was she using him merely as a stepping stone to keep moving?

Matthew turned away from Karis for a brief moment. Was he being an idiot just thinking about this? And the way he was acting… he turned back. "Sorry Karis, I was just thinking over a few things. Sorry, I don't think we should go that far yet."

Karis nodded. "Yeah, that's okay. Good night Matthew." Karis turned around, so she was facing away from Matthew.

Matthew couldn't help feeling that he did something _wrong_, but there was no other option that was right.

As much as Karis tried silencing her tears, Matthew heard them land on the pillows, and he turned around. "Karis, I'm so sorry, I should have thought what was going on before I opened my mouth and stopped…"

Karis turned around, tears running down her face and her eyes red. "I-i-t's j-j-ust t-t-that…" she clutched onto Matthew. Somehow, Matthew made her calm down, and her tears stopped. "It's just that sometimes, I'm afraid that you don't love me. I have thoughts as well, wondering whether you would have dated Sveta, or another girl."

Matthew's heart skipped a beat. _She was thinking the exact thing I was thinking of her._ And he felt immensely guilty. _She said these words before I could._

Matthew hugged Karis. "I'm sorry Karis. I need to be honest with you…"

Karis started crying again. Matthew thought back to what he said, and decided to fix it.

"Let me start again Karis, I didn't mean it like that…"

Karis silenced him. "It's alright. If you don't love me in that way, it's fine. We'll keep this silent, okay?"

Matthew tried to explain. "No Karis, I mean…"

Karis cut him off again. "It's alright. If you don't love me, you don't, and there's nothing you can do to change that fact.

_You know, the best way to convey my point across at the moment right now would be to make a scene. And you know how much I hate making a scene, Karis._ Matthew just hoped it would work.

"Damn it Karis, I love you! I love you so much it hurts! I needed to be honest that those were the EXACT same feelings I felt! That was why I pulled away! But you said them first, and I was insanely guilty! I love you! I LOVE YOU!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

Needless to say, Karis was stunned.

"You… love… me?" Karis stammered.

Matthew nodded his head, his entire face deeply red.

"… WHY THE HECK DID YOU SAY "I NEED TO BE HONEST WITH YOU" LIKE THE FACT YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME!"

"I TRIED EXPLAINING! I DIDN'T THINK BEFORE I TALKED!"

"TRY THINKING THEN NEXT TIME, YOU DIM LIGHTBULB!"

"MAYBE YOU TRY LISTENING NEXT TIME, YOU… YOU… YOU INSANELY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL!"

"… That wasn't an insult."

"I love you too much to insult you." And with that Matthew kissed Karis.

"We have the worst communication skills between a couple," Karis murmured between the kisses.

There was a knock on the door. "Uh… as much as it was touching and loving to hear you two talk to each other with words of confession, please remember that this is an inn, and there are other people who need their sleep."

Karis and Matthew blushed. Oh… my… god.

###

Isaac, Jenna, Ivan, and Garet were all down in the restaurant, laughing at the "conversation" the kids had.

Ivan smiled. "Hey Garet, doesn't this remind you of something awfully familiar?"

Garet smirked. "Oh yeah, that incident…"

Isaac and Jenna both smiled. Except it really wasn't a smile. It was more of a _say anything and expect your ability to make children gone within the second._

"Ever mention that incident to anyone, and your bodies would never be found. Not even with Sheba's mind reading ability," Jenna said.

Ivan and Garet turned cold. "H-h-heh, of course we won't."

###

Previous AN notes: Something about romance, me being a seventeen year old and promising not to go too far (too late for that, my first lemon has been uploaded separately for this story).

AN: Ok, pretty much a pretty major change here. Before, I felt that the "love" between the two was just insanely forced. There wasn't much interaction, much logic behind the way that they acted. Hence, the story goes further this time explaining the rationale behind their reasoning. Additionally, I took away the mention of the shadow, hence making it less of a conspiracy plot, heeheehee. So no more of Matthew's shadow, if you read the story beforehand.

I hope you readers have enjoyed the chapter, and if you enjoyed it please rate and review! Thank you!


	3. Underage Drinking and Hormones Don't Mix

AN: Major edit here, hahahaha. The entire chapter has to be changed. So enjoy the non-serious chapter now! Not saying that it's not serious now. Just not like "theres-a-nuclear-missile-bomb-and-we-need-you-to-retrieve-it-and-here-have-a-crowbar" serious.

###

Matthew was drinking a small amount of whisky. He was slightly underage, but a small amount would help him calm down after the hectic events of tonight.

Everyone was in the restaurant, silent and pondering about what happened that night. Karis was okay as well. Jenna, Garet, and Isaac were in deep discussion with Mia, who had just appeared and found out that her son was missing and her daughter had run off with Piers. Oh dear. Matthew thought he was going to get a shellacking.

"May I have everyone's attention please." Isaac stood up and everyone turned towards Isaac. He was still the leader after thirty years.

"Alright, we've decided on our plan of attack. Firstly, we need to find Matthew's friends. No doubt they're now scattered everywhere around the world, so we need to split ourselves up. We'll discuss teams later. Secondly, we need to bring our abilities back up to speed. Thirdly, we need to make sure we save the world… by probably doing some random dungeons and getting plot items."

"Piece of piss then," Garet stated. "We've been doing this every single time haven't we?"

Sheba glared at him. "Yeah, and it seems like you don't understand how much trouble we have here. If you're going to be sarcastic, don't join in."

Garet's eyebrow rose slightly, and Sheba was fuming silently. Jenna stepped in before all hell broke loose. "We don't have time to argue. We have to get to work immediately and get the job done. We clear?"

Garet nodded and Sheba gave her a thumb up. Jenna breathed a sigh of relief, then went back and sat down.

Mia asked Matthew, "Where did the ship sink? We can see where they landed from that."

Matthew walked over to the map with Karis, and marked the spot.

Isaac took a deep breathe. "Alright, I'm going to split the groups now, and you can then choose your respective regions…"

Matthew and Karis didn't talk much on the journey back to the Island town of Yamata while sailing on the boat, both lost in their own thoughts.

For Matthew, they were predominantly thoughts about the upcoming mission and the warmth that was enveloping his own hand. Holding hands seemed something so naïve and innocent, something they would do as children eight years ago to not get lost, not as lovers.

For Karis, she was thinking about the upcoming mission and the relationship as well. Karis loved Matthew so much that at times it felt her heart was expanding in size… with the expansion filled with thoughts of Matthew kissing her, holding her, sleeping together in bed, him being tied up by her and not being able to resist whatever she wanted to do…

She shook her head, being careful not to fill her head with too many fantasies. Although it was all good tying Matthew up and doing whatever she wanted to him, it wasn't the best way to go for a healthy relationship, so she dropped it out of her mind.

Matthew stood up. "Looks like we're here. Hopefully there will be SOMEONE here, we do need some luck."

Karis stood up and took his hand. "Don't worry, they're still alive. We'll go to the ends of the Earth just to find them again, don't worry." She kissed him, and they were about to get started again before the Captain interrupted them. "Yeah, we're at the destination, so if you could save your interactions for only the two of you to see, that would be great."

Karis and Matthew both went tomato-faced as the rest of the crew chuckled.

It was night-time when they landed, and they were pretty tired from the whole journey, so they decided to book a room in an inn. Unfortunately, because they weren't in a party EVERYONE thought that they were a "young, cute, married couple. Here, have a free room upgrade on us! The bed doesn't creak!"

Although they liked the room upgrade (and the bed really didn't creak, so Matthew and Karis both made separate mental notes that when they were ready to go that far they would come back to here) they went to shower (separately) and then got into bed and had an uneventful night.

Okay, I lied. They didn't have an uneventful night. Umm, let's see if I can get an ingredient list…

1x scented aromatic candles

1x teenage Karis with hormones

1x teenage Matthew with hormones

1x large king size bed

And here's the procedure list:

1. Stare at her eyes. Stare at his eyes.

2. Embrace each other passionately.

3. Move towards kissing.

4. Move towards French kissing.

5. Get turned on. Start exploring each others bodies.

And I'm going to stop right there before I get arrested for breaching the T rating. Don't worry, they didn't go that far. They fell asleep before they got that far.

They woke up the next morning, extremely refreshed and ready for adventure. They headed towards the local bar (because that's where all the information is. Wait, they're underaged…) and entered. To make up for their lack of ID, they walked in with their most badass outfits and sunglasses. It worked, but Matthew and Karis figured it was best if they hided their faces by kissing each other while walking in there. (Hint to those seventeen year old kids that want to enter bars – I haven't tried this, so I don't know if it works. Sorry. I don't go to bars.)

They sidled up to the barkeeper, and ordered some whiskey. "By the way, have you seen anymore passersby that were… slightly strange?"

The barkeeper frowned as he poured both of them whiskey. Karis smelled hers, wrinkled her nose in disgust and for the rest of the conversation poured her amount slowly into Matthew's as he kept sipping.

"Och, I think I know what you mean," the barkeeper said in a Scottish accent. "I saw a person that had blue hair…I don't know where they are now. Another one, mah bonnie lad?" (To all the Scottish people who read this, I am so sorry. -.-)

Matthew and Karis stared at each other.

Alex?

"Oh, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good FEELLLLOOOOOOOOOWWWWW… I don't know why I feel so happy," Karis exclaimed.

They tottered out of the bar after being filled with whisky and all assortments of alcohol. Karis tried walking straight, but she fell in a heap. "Oopsie," she giggled.

Matthew picked her up and carried her on his back. "Ooh, my shining white knight in armour," she purred. Matthew also tried walking straight, and he succeeded before he collapsed in a dark alley two hundred metres later.

"Oh poor baby," Karis pouted. "Are you okay?"

Matthew turned around and he realised that their faces were really, really close. The hormones in him were raging badly, and he slowly getting turned on. He could smell Karis's scent from here. Feel her body heat. And see her crystal eyes.

Karis also stared back at Matthew. She could smell his scent. Feel his body head. And see his clear, honest eyes.

They both knew the alcohol and hormones were talking, and knew they shouldn't give in, but their willpower collapsed and crumbed. They started kissing at first in that alleyway, before Matthew had his hand sliding down Karis's shirt.

Karis groaned as Matthew slid her hand around her belly area, and in return slid her hand into Matthew's shirt, feeling his clearly defined muscles…

They were both panting rapidly now, knowing they were doing something extremely wrong but unwilling to back down now…

AN: As you can see, this chapter underwent a large revision! The mention of the shadow is gone, Matthew and Karis are doing slightly less (but still) dodgy actions, and… yeah, otherwise just polished up the dialogue.

R & R, commenting on whether you like the new changes or the sexually charged ones from before.


	4. A Mother, an Acquaintance and a GF

AN: I am adopting a new policy: I will respond to every single review sent, regardless of how short it is or long it is. So far, I've been lucky and have had no abusive reviews, but hey I'll still respond to them. Anyway, you know the drill. Read, rate and review please, and subscribe. Those emails in my inbox look the sweetest to a poor, sad and lonely person that I am._  
_

###

_Karis groaned as Matthew slid her hand around her belly area, and in return slid her hand into Matthew's shirt, feeling his clearly defined muscles…_

_They were both panting rapidly now, knowing they were doing something extremely wrong but unwilling to back down now…_

As they were about to proceed further, someone barged into the room.

Matthew instantly pulled his hands away and turned around, and Karis pulled her hands out and tried looking innocently at the unwelcome intruder. Unfortunately, they did it at the same time so their hands collided and they knew they looked really, really suspicious.

Oh well. That small, peaceful moment was worth it.

They both turned to greet their unwelcome visitor, whose mouth was opening and shutting with no noise coming out. They cursed themselves. Seriously, did Nowell seriously just have to come out of nowhere and interrupt their passionate moments? Mentally, they made a note to take care of this sadistic author as soon as possible (hey, there's nothing like making these characters suffer from sexual tension and every accident possible).

"Oh, um… hi guys…" she stammered.

"Hey Nowell… so you're here with Piers? (Picard, I know him as Piers sorry, but I'm pretty sure Picard fans would disagree with me here)" Asked Karis. Matthew had to admire Karis's courage in this situation. He would find it quite awkward to walk into… let's just say, he didn't want to walk into ANY room where there was a male and a female together. In a bed, late at night, where hormones do most of the talking. Especially after six long months of not seeing each other.

He shook his head. Seriously, how was he supposed to know his parents were "busy" with something else when he walked into their room because he wanted to ask how to cast Mars psyenergy, after his mother had been away for six months?

"Y-y-yeah..." she stammered. She came closer to the bed… and closer…

"Nowell, what's wrong?" Karis asked.

Nowell responded by beginning to take her dress off and climb into the bed.

###

_Oh my goodness, I'm in heaven here _Matthew thought. _Seriously, two great looking girls in my bed… _Matthew was probably the only guy in the world at this stage to think that cuddling two girls at the same time was the furthest he would go. (Unfortunately, to all you fans of the three-some, it's not going to happen here. T-rated and all.)

Matthew was eager, except for the fact Mia then burst into the room, JUST AS Nowell was climbing into the bed. Yeah, she stared at Matthew like someone was going to die.

Matthew swallowed nervously. He was pretty sure that it was going to be him. I mean, unless Mia thought Matthew swung the other way and Karis swung the other way as well and they were sharing a bed for economical reasons…

Nope, Mia was slowly walking over to Matthew, with psyenergy in both of her hands.

Matthew made a very, very sad face (which is impossible in the game). Someone was going to be in large amounts of pain.

###

Jenna was walking along with Isaac. "Say, Isaac, why did you break up with Mia?" (I apologize to all mudshippers, although it is a great pairing. I've read my fair share of mudshipping and valeshipping)She asked.

Isaac looked uncomfortable. "Well… it's a long story."

Jenna tugged at his sleeve. "Tell me!"

Isaac sighed. He could never resist his wife's puppy eyes. (I can resist most puppy eyes so far, by the way.) "Alright, let's just say Mia is into tying someone up and…"

Recognition dawned on Jenna's face. "Oh."

Isaac shrugged his shoulders. "Where is Mia, anyway? It's pretty random for you to bring it up."

Jenna fidgeted. "Umm… with Matthew. I think she was headed in the same direction as well."

Isaac groaned. "Oh bollocks."

###

No, seriously. Three girls? Well, technically two girls and one woman, but Mia didn't look any older than twenty. Heck, she barely looked older than Nowell for that matter! That Golden Sun really made Mia a MI… yeah, Matthew was in a pretty helpless situation.

Seriously, there were three delirious, hormonal women going over him, while he was restricted with psyenergy. Ho hum.

Matthew, while in moments of deep, deep stress, felt his senses slow. As far as he was aware, this wasn't an ability that was related to his psyenergy. As adrenaline was coursing through his system, he found he was able to focus more easily, and saw that all three had something in their eyes. Yes, it was lust, but it was something far more sinister.

_Could they be mind-controlled at the moment?_ Another mystery to solve.

###

Alright, if you're new to this chapter so far, OR because you've been reading too much of my crap to keep a straight memory (or you just skipped to the romantic parts because you're somewhat like me, a hormonal person) there were a couple of mysteries/adventures that needed to be undertaken.

Firstly, find the missing people. So far, there was one success, with that success currently inserting her finger into his mouth.

Secondly, save the Universe from some unknown threat. Hey, forewarned is forearmed, and let's face it, there are ALWAYS clichés in these kind of fanfictions.

Thirdly, someone has turned three people that were relatively powerful into slobbering, drooling fangirls. No, seriously, there was saliva all over his chest. He needed to, regardless of how much he would enjoy this situation, get out of his restraints and find the person who did this.

The real problem was getting rid of the restraints. Mia sure did her psyenergy properly… and Isaac could only just lie there, watching as his clothes were taken off ever so slowly.

_Now I wish someone would just walk through the door and save me…_ he thought to himself.

###

He didn't know whether to be thankful or not. Well, after the three girls turned him on like no tomorrow just took his shirt off, they all fell asleep and the restriction was broken.

_Note to self: over surge of hormones means that something needs to give_. He mentally filed this note in his brain.

He picked himself up, and used Move magic to move everyone onto the bed, where they all slept really peacefully. He gazed at Karis for a moment, with his eyes unable to move from her cute sleeping face, but he tore it away and put all his clothes back on, and retrieved his weapon.

Right. The bastard who turned him on and didn't give the satisfaction of letting him finish off was going to get a really, really painful lesson, courtesy of some attacks by Matthew. He was choosing between Centurion and Megiddo.

He carefully exited the room, closed the door and climbed down the flight of stairs.

###

He was walking around the night streets of Yamata before he spotted suspicious activity in a dark alleyway (I told you, clichés). He quickly ducked down and moved into the shadows where he couldn't be observed, and watched the scene.

"I told you, they just fell asleep before they could kill him!" Two men were there, and the one shivering continued. "But… I suppose I gave them the wrong stimulant. It made them lose their restraints and self-control."

The man in the dark robe (hey, more clichés!) moved closer to the cowering man. "So you screwed up? Some criminal leader you are."

The shivering man countered, "I don't see why you didn't just walk in there an-"

He couldn't continue. The man in the dark robe simply ran a sword through his heart at the same time he covered the shivering's man's mouth with his hand.

The shivering man kicked, but there was nothing he could do. The wound was fatal, and the life slowly drained out of him.

The robed man cleaned his sword on the dead man's body, and called out nonchalantly. "People who are useless and screw up on a simple job deserve death… don't you think so, _Matthew_?"

Matthew tensed up. He turned to run, but it was too late. The robed man was in front of him.

"You see, most of these people are currently useless. Used to scraping around other people's feet, making offers that degrade them further and further…and betraying other people at first glance."

Matthew spoke, for the first time in the chapter (!). "Who are you? Why do you want to harm us?"

The robed man chuckled. "Harm you? I'm sorry, who ever said I was planning to kill you?"

Matthew made a puzzled face (once again, not available in the game). "But he…"

The robed man shifted his arms. "So you can talk. Well, regardless, who said he was speaking the truth? He could have been lying. He could have been talking about someone else."

The robed man moved closer to Matthew. "See, the thing you need to understand is that I could kill you right now, and there is nothing you can do about. So, you can patiently listen to me, instead of injecting with a sad, happy, extremely happy or angry face. Got it?"

A voice from behind Matthew said, "No, I don't have it. Would you care to repeat that?"

###

AN: And that's where I'm going to leave it! A bit of intrigue… instead of raw, sexual tension. Even though I know what most of you guys would like.

That said, I hope this chapter is interesting, because I was focusing on plot a lot more in the latter-half. I must be the only person who can turn a three-some into a convenient plot device or something LOL

And maybe I should give a name to this Karis-Matthew relationship. No, I'll ask the fans to come up with something! How about you drop a suggestion in my inbox about a shipping name. If you don't know what shipping is… you need to play some more Golden Sun.

That said, a tentative poke currently would be "Blueshipping". Blonde (yellow) + Green = Blue, no? Please comment.

Regardless, you folks know the drill. Reviews are especially welcome, and I would really love to have a really long review one of these days ;) and I will endeavour to reply to every single review after this chapter (inclusive). Alright, I'll talk to guys later! KaRath out.


	5. Old Times

AN: More major revisions to make the story flow more "smoothly".

Me: Oh, by the way Matthew…

Matthew: Wow, the author is actually talking to me! (Happy face)

Me: (grins back) What would you like to happen between you and Karis?

Matthew: Oh wow… hmm, maybe just a quiet moment where we're both stargazing… and no bondage. Seriously, enough of that stuff. Seriously, do you have perverted fantasies about bondage?

Me: (Grinning heavily) Definitely, so I'm going to get her to tie you up… and just tickle you. And play around with you. Maybe give her a hormone-boosting shot, or something. Come on, you'd know you like it, you sick, sick boy.

Matthew: (Sweat drop) really?

Me: No, I'm not into that stuff.

Matthew: (Sighs with relief)

Me: Doesn't mean I'm not going to do it anyway.

Matthew: Oh $#%... (Very, very, very sad face, unachievable in Dark Dawn)

###

_The robed man moved closer to Matthew. "See, the thing you need to understand is that I could kill you right now, and there is nothing you can do about. So, you can patiently listen to me, instead of injecting with a sad, happy, extremely happy or angry face. Got it?"_

_A voice from behind Matthew said, "No, I don't have it. Would you care to repeat that?"_

###

"Oh, I would gladly repeat that for you…" the robed man's voice dropped into a more threatening octave.

The person behind Matthew who stepped out whirled a short sword. "Alright, let's hear it."

Without a further ado, the two of them began to fight. Matthew's saviour utilised Jupiter magic (geez, that REALLY gives his identity away doesn't it?) to increase his speed. The robed man was equally quick… _without any psyenergy. He's going to be a very, very dangerous foe._

They broke apart after two minutes of heavy combat. The robed man has numerous cuts into his robe, but none of the injuries had touched his skin. Matthew's saviour, on the other hand…

Matthew couldn't believe that his saviour was untouched. The robed man was definitely no simpleton, no mere lackey that was commanded by a more powerful being. Yet his saviour managed to damage his clothing somewhat without being injured.

"I see you've improved your skills." The robed man uttered these words as he took off his hood.

Blue hair, similar to the colour of Mia's flowed out of its hiding spot and into the open.

"Alex!" Matthew's saviour hissed.

"I'm not here to fight you or Matthew, believe me. I was intending to tell Matthew, but oh well…"

"What did you want to tell Matthew? How to be a hungry, power-seeking and egotistical maniac like you?"

"… I'd like to explain, but another time. See you around, gentlemen." Alex left the scene without even making a whisper of sound.

Matthew saviour turned around, and Matthew finally recognised who it was. "Are you alright, Matthew?" Ivan asked.

###

Karis slowly stirred. She slowly realised that she was naked, and instantly attempted to cover herself. She turned extremely red. Oh man, what made her do that…

Similarly, Mia and Nowell are having the same regrets as Karis. They quickly dress, mutter a quick "sorry" to Karis and quickly leave the Inn, flustered and bothered. Karis didn't blame them, and she felt bothered as well. Where did she get that hormone-boosting drink? For that matter, where did Mia and Nowell drink and get it from? Was it something in the room, or was it something just to do with water?

###

Matthew had a thousand questions to ask Ivan (being his mother's son), but he didn't have the courage to ask them (being his father's son). So, he merely trotted alongside Ivan, strolling back towards the inn they were staying at.

Matthew felt something probe his mind, and tried blocking it out. It didn't work. Ivan started laughing, really, really hard. Matthew knew what it was, and started blushing. Ivan laughed all the way back to the inn, with Matthew's face red as a tomato.

When they finally returned to the inn, they had received more than a few funny glances from the nightfolk. Ivan managed to control his laughter as he walked into the inn and saw Mia and Nowell in one of the corners of the inn, just staring at…

Matthew was the quick one this time (he could be a Jupiter adept! Wait, that means…) "Umm… about earlier…"

Mia and Nowell turned bright red. "Sorry Matthew, we didn't know what came over us. It was something in the water… we believe," Mia responded.

Ivan burst out in laughter. "Oh, this is going to be great when I tell Isaac and Jenna…"

Mia started fuming, and blue psyenergy started gathering at her hands. "You will WHAT, IVAN?"

For the next ten minutes, Nowell slowly drank her alcoholic drink, trying to drink away all her sorrows by drowning it will alcohol, while Matthew watched Mia attempt to kill Ivan. Ivan was still laughing while running, while Mia was spewing death threats in language that would even make the most hardened swearer cringe.

###

Matthew walked back into the room and saw Karis was still awake. Karis turned over as the door opened, blushed and turned back.

Matthew sat next to Karis. "Don't worry; we know you didn't mean it. It was probably something in the alcoholic drink."

Karis hiccupped, and Matthew was worried. Her voice sounded like she had cried for hours. "How c-c-an you l-l-ook a-a-t me t-t-he s-a-ame…"

She stopped talking suddenly as Matthew embraced her and hugged her tightly. There was no need for words between the two. She understood his intention, and appreciated it. It made her fall in love with him even more.

###

After Mia and Ivan had finished the old chasing routine, they collapsed onto the floor together.

Mia was the first one to talk. "How come you… you know, came back?"

Ivan shrugged. "Isaac told me to, and I felt something stirring anyway. Well, I told Sheba, and she said she had the same premonition, so I used teleport as soon as possible."

Mia nodded slowly. "By the way, how is Sheba going?"

Ivan smiled. "It's going pretty well, to be honest."

Mia stared. "I said, how… is…Sheba… going."

Ivan glanced back in horror, and saw Mia's teasing smile. "Oh bollocks."

Mia got up. "I better go comfort that daughter of mine before she drinks the inn dry."

###

Karis and Matthew had an interrupted night of sleep afterwards. The day's events tired both of them out, and they knew they needed rest, not more erotic action (sorry to all those fans out there ^^).

Matthew woke up early the next morning, and slowly exited the bed without waking Karis (ladies and gentlemen, when you get married and don't want to wake up your loved one early in the morning because they're not the early morning person, make sure you get a bed that does not make any noise). He went down to the restaurant and greeted the chef there.

"Hello there! What can I get you?" The chef grinned at Matthew.

Matthew smiled back. "I'll take the couple's breakfast, thanks."

The chef gave a hearty belly laugh and went away to prepare the meal. Matthew sat around and briefly read the day's newspaper. His eyes shot up when he read the news article on page three. Sveta… was imprisoned and about to be executed? _WHAT?_ That emperor was taking things too far. He needed to sort it out… somehow. He smiled. Karis was the perfect way to deal with this.

###

Karis slowly woke up to the delicious smell of eggs and bacon. Matthew was sitting next to her on the bed, with the couple's breakfast placed on his lap (obviously, there was a tray. If it wasn't obvious, now it is).

"Breakfast is here darling," Matthew smiled happily.

Karis gave him a dreamy smile back, and tucked into the food. The two sat on the bed and enjoyed the delicious meal prepared by a master chef (not Masterchef. Please, I would destroy television just to get rid of that crappy show. Seriously, how can people be interested in a pretentious cooking show that's designed to attract watchers? Sorry, I'm off do more epic activities, such as Dead Space 2). It was a moment they wish they could have preserved, because Matthew told Karis what was going on.

Within the hour, they had returned the tray, cleaned the room reasonably, and checked out of the inn. They were now on their way.

###

"You know, if you told us, it would be much, much easier on you." A masked man with a sword prowled around a tortured person, bleeding heavily from his injuries. (Hey, even more clichés! Come at me, bro!)

"I will never… ever… tell you." The red-haired man gritted his teeth and knew what was incoming.

###

AN: Sorry for the long time to update, I'm struggling to find a way to make this interesting at the same time as pushing plot forward, while appeasing the hormonal masses (happy face).

As spotted by the keen eye, some minor changes, but no major ones. I might go revise these AGAIN to make sure they read smoothly. Maybe in my first year of uni when I have time hopefully.

Alright, KaRath out. Reviews are appreciated, criticism is welcome, and anything supportive is loved from me.


	6. Domination

KaRath: I'm an idiot. I hate setting up cliffhangers and then leaving them, because I forget what I'm meant to write about.

Matthew: (Sad face)

KaRath: Oh well, onto the sixth chapter I suppose. And for the people who actually were curious where I went… school started and I was hit by a 6-day 35 degree plus Celsius heat wave. And I still really can't concentrate on school.

Matthew: (Angry face)

KaRath: ^ This emotion. But yes, that's enough rambling. I suppose it's time for the sixth chapter of… I can't even remember my own story's title, because it's just too crappy in all honesty.

Matthew: (Sad face)

KaRath: So I need to think of a good one, sharpish.

Oh, and coincidentally, I've been reading a lot of good GS fanfiction and I am amazed by the quality of the content out there. It really puts pains into my heart to see an excellent story to nearly reach the zenith and it stops and hasn't been updated for two, three, or four years. I'm pledging to myself to not make this story like any of those, for those people who actually bother reading through my crap.

### In the previous episode….

"_You know, if you told us, it would be much, much easier on you." A masked man with a sword prowled around a tortured person, bleeding heavily from his injuries._

"_I will never… ever… tell you." The red-haired man gritted his teeth and knew what was incoming._

###

The masked man started to bring the sword down, but the door imploded.

Time seem to stand still as a person remarkably similar to the one tied down to the blood-soaked bench. The torturer's mouth was slowly moving and he desperately tried bringing his sword to defend himself. It was too slow compared to the boot of the angry red-haired man who broke the door down.

"Garet, you really need to calm down sometimes." Sheba walked through the mess of the broken door and started untying Tyrell.

"Dad…?" Tyrell was dazed and confused, and slipping into unconsciousness once again.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Mia stepped into the room, closely followed by Ivan. She cast Ply and all was well.

"Dad, what's going on?" Tyrell was awake now and feeling much better ever since the incursion into the ocean. He never wanted to try swimming. Ever, ever again.

"I don't think we should bother explaining. I think Tyrell inherited his looks, personality and brains from Garet," Ivan giggled.

"Less comments from the peanut gallery, lest they wanted to get a boot to the face as well," Garet muttered as he helped his son up.

###

Meanwhile, Karis and Matthew were heading towards Kaocho, where Karis was preparing for an epic showdown with the Emperor.

Matthew was clever enough to stay a good ten metres back, with Karis threatening things such as "castration", "beheading", "putting his head into his throne", and much, much more insults that would simply push this story's rating to NC-17. [I don't know the actual rating system TOO well, unfortunately. D:]

###

They finally reached Kaocho and immediately headed towards the Palace.

Matthew was now twenty metres behind Karis. _See no evil, hear no evil, do no evil,_ he thought to himself, whistling a peaceful tune of peace.

The two guards brought themselves up to full height and puffed their chests out. "THE EMPEROR IS NOT SEEING ANY VISITORS TODAY!" They declared.

Matthew decided to take cover back in the town itself. He sprinted through the streets and told every civilian heading up towards the Palace to turn the other way around, lest Karis's rage affect them.

A massive explosion occurred outside the Palace doors, and the unfortunate guards landed outside Kaocho. Thankfully, no civilians were injured during the explosion, thanks to Matthew's courageousness (and alerts). Matthew sprinted back towards the palace doors to see Karis fuming and entering the Palace. He quickly chased Karis (a pretty sweet feat, considering Karis used Jupiter powers).

The Emperor was pretty pissed when his favourite doors were broken down, and decided to vent it on Karis. "So, you're the intruder! Guards, take them away!" He stated.

Matthew was still whistling peacefully and had his hands deep inside his pockets when the Emperor's best troops were tossed around unceremoniously and discarded outside the door.

The Emperor was afraid now. This was ridiculous! How could his personalised guard be taken out by a single, pathetic girl?

Karis, due to her rage-state, heard that thought. "I'M NOT A PATHETIC GIRL!" She picked up the Emperor with one hand and shoved his head through the wall.

Matthew was still whistling and making small-talk with some of the Palace servants. "So, now that the Emperor's… uhh… disposed of, what do you people want?"

The female Palace servants were staring dreamily at Matthew, and he shook his head. "I'm sorry; I'm actually going out with her."

All the female Palace servants looked at the Emperor being smashed around, and visibly gulped and said to each other, "I don't want to die."

###

The Emperor was… well, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be Emperor after this. Karis was cackling, and Matthew was starting to be afraid as well. "I AM NOW THE EMPRESS OF KAOCHO! ANYONE WHO WISHES TO BECOME EMPEROR AND EMPRESS MUST DEFEAT ME!"

Matthew tried to sidle out of the room, but it didn't work. She pulled him closer and he struggled to no avail. She laughed evilly and forced her lips onto his.

Matthew found this deeply erotic, being dominated by Karis in front of everyone in Kaocho.

He could hear the whispers of swooning women.

"I wish I could have him…"

"I wish I could dominate him like that…"

"I wish I could tie him up and…"

He quickly shut out his hearing before his innocence was ruined.

###

Ivan tried fighting back, but to no avail. Mia had him pinned down.

Ivan was thankful for the small mercy that Garet and Tyrell were currently catching up with some father-and-son time well away from this room.

Oh wait…

Sheba was giggling in the corner.

He stuttered, "T-t-th-is isn't what it looks like Sheba! Help me! Please!"

She winked coyly. "No. Now that Mia has you pinned down…"

She handcuffed his hands together. "Thanks for your help Mia. Enjoy your time with your special someone, here's a list of his fantasies."

Mia laughed. "No worries, Sheba. Enjoy the present."

Ivan groaned and was about to scream out, but Sheba smashed her face into his, and he fell silent. Mia winked at Sheba and stepped outside of the room as Sheba started undressing Ivan…

###

On the other side of the world, Matthew could only struggle against his bonds but not break out of them.

He had to admit, the former Emperor's bed was pretty spacious. But still, come on. Here he was, getting dominated by Karis…

Karis walked over towards him. "I always wanted to do this…"

###

She did not just do that.

SHE DID NOT DO THAT.

Oh god… what the hell gave her the courage to perform…_ that?_

Matthew was now untied and seeing that Karis was regretting her decision. There was only one way to show that it was okay. He turned her around and kissed her.

I mean, it's not every day that Matthew received a worship of his body from an angel. Karis left all her fingerprints on Matthew's abdominal muscles…

###

Because I'm too lazy, pretty much Karis and Matthew give Sveta a pardon, then promote a pair of honest, un-ambitious people into royalty in Kaocho (courtesy of Sveta's mindread).

The reunion was quite uneventful, except for the fact Matthew stood there awkwardly with Karis and Sveta talking as… ladies talk.

They decided on their next course of action to proceed to find the other members, but to first return to Kalay to report about their discoveries.

### End of Chapter 6: Domination

###

Flint: Welcome to Flint's corner of awesomeness!

Me: WTF? T_T

Matthew: ^o^

Flint: ^_^

Me: I refuse to let this corner happen. [Proceeds to hit the backspace key]

Flint: [Hits the author on the head]

Me: nb hngjsgsngsg

Matthew: I think he's out for the count.

Flint: I think he is too. Yeach… he's drooling on the keyboard... .

Flint: Well, pretty much, this is my corner to ask the GS people any questions that any reader may have! Yes, because KaRath is so desperate for reviews, he's going to enable anonymous reviews ^o^

Matthew: I suppose as long as they're not flaming it should be all good. ^_^

Me: Flint, you didn't have to hit me that hard.

Flint: Details. Alright, so how about some questions for Matthew and KaRath for the first interview section?

Me: Sounds good to me.

Matthew: [Happy face]

Flint: Alright readers, send in your questions through PM or through reviews! If you're going to ask something embarrassing, just do it through an anonymous review ^_^

Me: Pretty much, I'll answer anything as long as it's not overly disturbing or overly intrusive.

Matthew: He's also pretty sarcastic.

Me: Yeah.

Flint: I hope to see some questions! 3

Matthew and I: ^o^

### End Flint's Awesome Corner

I don't like doing the "if I don't get X amount of reviews chapter Y won't go up" because I know sometimes you may be too lazy to review. It happens, and I don't mind. However, in all honesty, the biggest joy this author can have is when people can genuinely say "this story is great/awesome/funny/disgusting and I hope you implode into a million tiny parts". It puts the biggest smile on my face when I see the notification in the email.

I would love to have some reviewers that keep reviewing throughout my chapters. I really feel like I'm missing something from my stories, and if anyone can point that out I will fix it. It's a never-ending quest to fix problems, isn't it?

Thank you so much for reading this story. Another joy that this author can get is if people just read these chapters from start to finish, then smile and can say to themselves "I enjoyed it" and be waiting for more. I don't want to be one of those stories which have fifty chapters yet no attention. This just may be the part where my ego wants to be overinflated, but I want this story to be enjoyed by people, and I do give it my all when I read.

Thank you to my readers, I will endeavour to improve. Which I'm doing, look at the plot changes!

KaRath


	7. Amends

KaRath: I'm back with no questions for Flint. Heh, at this rate, the corner needs to be shut down.

Flint: D:

Matthew: D:

KaRath: I don't want the readers to remedy this because adjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjanc

Matthew: Did you have to hit the author again Flint?

Flint: His explanations are redundant. Send questions before I become removed from this fanfiction!

Matthew: Please remember to read and review. Thank you!

KaRath: 

Flint: … I'll wipe the drool off the keyboard.

### Chapter Seven - Amends

Karis, Matthew and Sveta's journey to Kalay was without incident. Any monster that vaguely thought of attacking them were scared off by Matthew's big sword AND the fact that he was accompanied by a green-haired girl who looked like she could utterly devastate them with her mystical powers (I'm sorry, when was the last time YOU saw a green-haired girl?) and a beastgirl who looked like she could demolish them with HER BARE HANDS. That said, all the monsters kept themselves far, far away from the three, preventing the three from grinding and gold farming.

After the lengthy trip, they finally arrived in their hometown, where they headed towards the mansion where they all lived. [KaRath: I think it's going to be much, much simpler if everyone lived in one place BECAUSE otherwise they would get lost :)]

Matthew considered being a badass and kicking the door down, which was immediately destroyed by the thought of his mother on a fire-breathing rampage. He gulped and decided to take the much more sensible option: knocking.

Sheba opened the door and grinned at the sight of the three. "Good to see you three. Come inside, most of the others are already here."

Matthew, Karis and Sveta walked inside, took off their weapons and shoes, and headed towards the main living room. Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Mia, Ivan, Sheba, Nowell, Rief, Amiti and Tyrell were all waiting for them and greeted them. Tyrell, Amiti and Rief managed to come over and have a small celebration, but it was business from there on in.

"Alright, we're still missing two people right Matthew?" Isaac asked. Matthew nodded, and Karis piped up. "We're missing Eoleo, Brigg's son, as well as Himi." She said.

"What's the plan now?" Jenna asked.

"We need to find those two, and then we need to find Matthew's shadow." Ivan stated.

"Oh, that's good, because then you would all be finished."

Everyone tensed up and drew their weapons, then remembered sheepishly that all the weapons were left at the entrance of the house.

Matthew's Shadow was standing there with Eoleo and Himi unconscious in one of his arms. _Wow, he's pretty strong,_ Matthew thought.

"Hello again Matthew. Good to see that you're still fine after… our altercation. And of course, the lovely Karis." The Shadow dropped Himi and Eoleo on the couch as he walked towards Matthew.

Isaac and Jenna had returned from the entrance of the house and tossed everyone their weapons. "Come on guys, now is not the time to be distracted!" He yelled. "Everyone, take him down!"

The Shadow smirked at this. "If anyone could actually damage me, I'll give them a medal."

"Then prepare for a presentation!" Tyrell and Garet both yelled at the same time and cast Liquefier.

Although the Liquefier directly hit the target, nothing happened. "What…" Tyrell and Garet merely stood in shock, and were both then hit by Liquefiers.

Matthew was in shock. What the hell? How could his Shadow…

"Use Mars psyenergy? It's called Reflection," he told Matthew.

"Matthew, don't be goaded!" Jenna yelled at her son. Jenna and Sheba charged forward to attack with their sword shorts.

The Shadow simply moved through them and took them down with a simple touch to the nerve in the neck.

"Oh come on, this is ridiculous," Ivan stared in shock. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU MOVE FASTER THAN A WIND ADEPT?"

The Shadow shrugged. "Try coming at me all at once."

Isaac, Mia, Ivan, Rief, Nowell, Amiti and Sveta all charged at the Shadow, but the Shadow eloquently moved through all of them and brought them crashing down to the ground.

It was only Matthew and Karis, and they knew it was hopeless.

While all the others could only watch, the Shadow moved closer towards Matthew. "You know, you're such a dirty, dirty person."

Matthew was confused. "What?"

The Shadow laughed. "Understandably, you're a teenage guy with normal hormones. But come on… how could you betray Sveta just like that?"

Sveta coughed. "What… do… you… mean?" She asked feebly.

"Matthew didn't even bother moving. Or more like…" The Shadow walked closer and closer, but Matthew couldn't move an inch.

"I won't let you." The Shadow moved to touch Matthew's cheek, but Karis's blade prevented that.

"You… bastard!" Karis spitted. "I won't let you touch him!"

"Touching… but you'll be the first to be punished, Lady Karis," the Shadow mocked. Karis charged at the Shadow, but once again, she was neutralised by a graceful manoeuvrer by him.

"Stop it, Alex!"

The Shadow stopped. "How did you…"

"It was blatantly obvious." Matthew now understood why he felt paralysed and how his "shadow" could have used Mercury psyenergy.

"Oh, you bastard…" Mia whispered.

Alex dropped the illusion, and let everyone see him in his full glory.

Alex walked towards Mia and picked her up by one hand. "I'll take my leave before some other people enter. They're about to come."

Matthew broke the curse of immobility and charged at Alex. Alex laughed and swatted Matthew away. "And of course, the son of my nemesis…"

To find he didn't actually swat away Matthew. "What?"

"Over here."

Matthew plunged the Sol Blade into Alex's shoulder.

###

"_One of these days Isaac, we'll settle our score. We'll settle our score."_

If Felix and Picard didn't walk in then… no-one would know what would have happened. After the injury to his shoulder, he picked Matthew up with one hand and tossed him into the corner, fracturing his arm.

"_An arm for an arm, and an eye for an eye," he said to Matthew._

_Alex picked up Karis and Mia. "I'm off. One of these days Isaac…"_

###

"POW POW PICARD!" A bunch of fangirls were screaming their heads off outside the mansion.

"Thank god for those fences," Felix grumbled.

After the incident, everyone was treated by Felix, and they headed up to bed. They were all in a state of shock, except for Jenna, Matthew, Ivan, Sheba, Felix and Picard, who were currently in a discussion downstairs.

"POW POW PICARD!"

"I don't think anyone can actually get any sleep tonight…" Felix sighed.

Jenna hugged her brother, and he hugged her back. "It's good to have you back Felix, right when we need you." She also walked over and hugged the Lemurian. "It's also good to have you back, Picard."

Sheba was dozing off in Ivan's lap. "How did Alex become so powerful? He manhandled us like we were pathetic creatures not even worthy of saving the universe." Ivan muttered sadly.

"And took away Mia and… and… Karis…" Matthew murmured.

"It's not your fault Matthew," Picard reassured him.

"I don't mean to doubt your abilities Matthew, but Alex… he demolished us. And we've had thirty years of experience." Felix piped up.

"Thank you Uncle," Matthew thanked Felix. Felix was right, he shouldn't feel bad because Mia and …

_I promise, I will rescue you Karis. I will rescue you._

###

"Fuck you Alex! I'm not doing anything for you ever again!" Mia screamed.

Alex narrowed his eyes. "Can you please listen to my explanation Mia…"

"NO!" She tried biting Alex, but was stopped short by the rope he employed.

###

Karis was startled awake by the door opening. Alex walked in. Karis swung herself so she was sitting on the bed. "What's going on? Where's Mia?"

"She's… still bitter about my betrayal… and no doubt, she has a good reason. But I need to explain myself to someone, and I hope you can listen to me, Karis."

Karis thought about it, and agreed. "Alright, might as well."

"I want to make amends for my crimes committed those thirty years ago. And as the world is being destroyed, I need to repair it."

"What?" Karis was curious.

"The world is heading towards destruction, and the Apollo Lens is one tool necessary to stop it from occurring."

###

Matthew swung his sword again and again at the barrier Granite had set. He would practice until his speed was perfect, his swordsmanship was perfect, and his psyenergy perfect. He needed to beat Alex, and he knew that he was the one with the closest chance. His parents were getting on with age (even though his mother still looked like a twenty-four year old and acted like a seventeen year old sometimes) and would find it harder to regain their touch. After the one thousandth strokes, he shifted towards agility training. By doing suicides, he hoped he could become faster. He wanted to vomit and give up, but he pushed forward. _I need to become stronger._

"POW POW PICARD!" The moment was officially spoiled by the fangirls.

###End Chapter 7 – Amends

KaRath: Alex was a good/bad/neutral/bad/good guy? It's so confusing and clichéd.

Flint: Talk about it.

KaRath: I'm still not forgiving you for hitting me in the head again.

Flint: (whistling innocently)

Matthew: And there ends the chapter, with me trying to tank up.

Jenna: Awww, isn't that cute, my son is becoming stronger for a girl!

Isaac: It reminds me of… us. Haha, remember why our quest started again?

Jenna: Aww… Isaac… (Passionate making out)

KaRath, Matthew and Flint: … well, read and review please…

KaRath: Pretty much, I'll update once every weekend because of schoolwork etc.


	8. X1 First Time

KaRath: I'm taking a slight break from the main story this weekend… it's been a pretty crappy week, so I'm going to be writing a short story that still fits inside the plot of this story, if that makes any sense. So pretty much, it's a story of their past. I hope you guys and girls will have fun reading this.

Karis: Remember to rate and review!

Matthew: … [Very happy face]

### Initialising…

…

Processing…

Loaded X1 – Scroll down to continue ###

"Come on dad! Let me go explore the woods!" Tyrell pleaded with Garet to let him descent the mountain and tackle the forests below.

"The answer is no, Tyrell. It's simply too dangerous to do that," Garet explained patiently.

Matthew stood there, silently observing the passionate fight the father and son were entering. Isaac slowly strolled up and also began observing.

"Looks like they are getting into a fight again," Isaac sighed.

Matthew nodded.

"I just hope that our cabin doesn't get burnt into ashes today," Isaac prayed.

Matthew nodded again, still observing the fight between father and son.

"That's it! I had enough!" Tyrell yelled before storming off and running onto the bridge and smashing someone off the bridge into the woods.

"Eek!" The green-haired girl froze on the edge of the bridge, tried regaining her balance, but ultimately failed and fell off the cliff-edge.

"Karis!" Isaac yelled and ran over, but he was too slow.

"Dammit Tyrell," Garet cursed. "Wait, Matthew, DON'T!"

Matthew jumped off the cliff-face without a single regard for his safety.

"Isaac, why does your son have to be the hero?" Garet muttered. He then realised that Isaac had already begun descending the path of the mountain.

"Up you get son, and we're going after them. You're getting your wish," Garet uttered darkly. Tyrell could only gulp and shake in fear. This was not what he planned.

###

Karis slowly woke up, and was understandably disorientated. What had happened? She slowly tried remembering from the beginning of the day and slowly reconstructed her way through the day. She then remembered. Tyrell was being an idiot and accidently pushed her off the bridge. She facepalmed and realised that she was alright, considering that she just fell off a cliff and into a forest.

"Lucky I'm not impaled on a branch or broke a limb. But what happened?" She wondered. She then gasped. Matthew jumped off after her! "Are you crazy Matthew? Who jumps off a cliff after a person? It's sheer madness!"

"I'm glad you don't approve. If you don't mind, could you get off me?"

Karis jumped up in shock at the voice underneath her. She started blushing… this was the first she was ever close to a… male, except for her father. "Sorry, Matthew."

Matthew slowly got up from the ground, and Karis noticed that leaves and soft plants were squashed underneath Matthew. "So that was your plan…" Karis was in awe. In the moment where she was falling, she couldn't even think about using wind psyenergy to save herself, she could only scream and hope for the best.

_Not Matthew though… _Karis thought to herself. _He instantly dived in and thought of the best way to survive._ Karis slowly felt her cheeks heating up again, and her heart… what was this feeling? No, Matthew was just a good friend. A very, very good friend. Nothing else. _Come on girl, get these feelings out of your head, before Matthew reveals he's a Jupiter Adept and has mind read abilities._

"Karis, are you okay? Your face is beet red." Matthew's expression was so concerned that Karis had to look away for a moment to compose herself.

Karis was shocked to feel Matthew's hand against her skin. "I don't want to see you like this. Ever."

Karis's heart fluttered even faster at this. Matthew… was…?

They leaned closer today, and their lips touched…

"Matthew! Karis! Where are you!" Isaac's voice rang out.

Karis and Matthew instantly parted and jumped up, both their faces red. Isaac walked into the clearing just a moment later, and breathed a sigh of relief to see they were both okay.

"Matthew, before you decide to take twenty years of my life, tell me what you're doing," he chuckled. Isaac walked over to his son and ruffled his hair. "You did well. You did well."

###

"Hey Matthew… do you ever remember that story?"

"Oh, the one that I dived off the cliff to save you?"

"Yeah… I always wanted to ask you this… did you like me before? Or love me before? Or what?"

"I… saw you as a really, really good friend. Like a sister. It's just when I saw you falling off that cliff that made me jump off after you. I dunno… apparently that's also what my uncle did sometime."

"Haha, good old Felix. I wonder where he is now."

"I hope I get to see him soon."

"Matthew?"

"Karis?"

"I love you."

"I love you as well, darling. Good night."

"Night, sunshine."

### End X1 – First Time

KaRath: I hope the readers enjoy this short story, I might do some more to cover background. I dunno, Matthew seems like the kind of guy to do that… and yeah, just to clarify, they're both fifteen at this stage (so roughly 1 or 2 years before Dark Dawn).

Matthew: [Smiles and hugs Karis]

Karis: [Hugs back] Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope the readers can review this! KaRath would feel quite grateful if you guys and girls will!

KaRath: Keep my morale up, and I'll see you girls/guys next week.


	9. Departure

AN: I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated this fiction in a long time. Long story short, I broke off with my girlfriend because I was the biggest douchebag in the world, that started off my depression and it just got worse and worse.

Pretty much, that translated to me just not having the energy or inspiration to do fuck-all. I'll pull myself together to do one more chapter, and I'll dedicate this one to Blaze. As long as one person reviews, I'll try to pull myself together.

Anyway, if you TL;DR, let's just say an experience with a knife is a life changing experience.

###

Quick Review if you haven't been reading recently (hell, even I forgot most aspects of my story)

Matthew and Karis are going out (Dawnshipping ^^)  
Karis and Mia were kidnapped (by Alex)  
Alex may/may not be a good/bad guy (I'm just confusing now).  
Picard/Piers makes his entrance with the fangirls screaming Pow Pow Picard.

###

"Ladies, my name is Piers, not Picard," Piers insisted.

However, the fangirls simply swooned. Oh, their blue-haired Prince had hailed them! They could now die happy, crying tears of joy.

"Uncle Piers, I hope you had a good sleep," Matthew said. Matthew stopped his suicides and walked towards Piers and gave him a handshake.

"Haha, someone has definitely matured," Piers smiled. "Where is…"

POW POW PICARD!

"…I dearly hope this house has an anti-fangirl fence that works well," Piers muttered darkly.

Matthew smiled. "I'm fairly sure my dad and Felix can sort something out".

###

Everyone was still in a minor state of shock, but everything had slowly reverted back to normal. However, Isaac did notice that there was a slight change in the atmosphere of the air.

Determination was clearly set in the eyes of everyone.

"Alright people, gather together. I've received some intelligence from our very own Sheba."

Sheba smiled for a moment, but her face turned serious. "We can't fight Alex."

Everyone gasped and showed anger and frustration. They couldn't let Alex, the one who nearly destroyed the world thirty years ago, and the person who kidnapped Mia and Karis, to simply escape!

"Come on guys, pick up your act," Isaac chided. "Now isn't the time to hold grudges, especially when the world is currently severely threatened by… well, severe threats."

Matthew almost face palmed himself. Seriously, his dad was the worst person at explaining things. Period.

"I also received the prophecy as well," Ivan said.

"_When the shadow rises  
The world will disintegrate away  
If the truth survives  
The new dawn stops  
If the truth dies  
Then let nothing remain" _Ivan and Sheba recited together.

Matthew had a moment of realisation. He pieced everything together in a blinding instant, and knew what to do.

"_But it's time for me to do this alone... I can't drag anyone else into it."_

###

He packed the legendary Sol Blade and a few items with him. Food, water… and of course, the pendant that Karis always wore.

He tried sneaking out of the house, but was caught by Jenna. (A/N: You can't trick your mother, it's just not possible ;))

"You're heading off by yourself because you figured out what the prophecy meant, huh?" Jenna asked.

Matthew nodded.

Jenna hugged her son. "I was always afraid that we could never let you live a normal life… you should have had it easy, instead of journeying on a massive quest. A quest that will change the world."

Matthew hugged his mom back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry; I don't think a normal life would have suited me. Plus, Karis is waiting for me."

Jenna smiled, with tears in her eye. "She's a lucky girl, that one. Stay safe, Matthew."

Matthew smiled back. "I will, mom."

###

Isaac was at the window with Jenna. Although the moonlight was streaming in, both of them were awake and very aware of the stakes that were here.

"We need to go help him. It's obvious," Isaac said to Jenna. "But, it's also something he needs to do by himself."

"We're heading out, first thing tomorrow though," he added.

_Matthew, stay safe._

###

AN: Flint's corner is now gone. Sorry guys, I'm just permanently in a fucked-up mood and not much cheers me up anymore. I don't know what's the real me and the depressed me anymore hahaha.

Please leave a review, that stuff definitely cheers me up. I also might need a beta-reader, because I'm writing this at roughly one in the morning.

Yeah, reviews would be great, because those are the things that inspire me to keep writing. Thank you blaze, as long as there is one person who is waiting I'll try not to disappoint.


	10. X2 1 Walking with Songs

AN: Thank you to the two really fast reviews, hopefully I can get some more.

Pretty much, I haven't planned where the story is going, and I have a feeling that I'm rushing the plot too much, so I'm going to PLAN this time. Yeah, the last eight chapters have been written by instinct, hahaha.

Anyway, another extra chapter, because I personally found my X1 chapter more enjoyable than the others (heh).

###

"Oh how they grow up so fast," Ivan sniffed as Karis walked towards the remnants of Mount Aleph by herself.

Karis was heading over to check that the Soarwing was fully operational and ready to go. Ivan stayed behind because… well, there were other things he had to perform by himself.

###

Karis was whistling as she slowly travelled down the path by herself. It was a nice day, and she was heading on a slight adventure of her own! She had recently turned sixteen, and she was heading off to see her close friends, Matthew and Tyrell.

Well, okay, Tyrell as the close friend. Matthew… Karis didn't swoon at all, but she always felt a spark whenever she saw Matthew, and felt like on top of the world whenever she enticed Matthew to talk. Heck, not to mention…

She started blushing slightly after remembering Matthew diving down to save her… oh, and not to mention the slight exchange of saliva that occurred afterwards…

She really hoped that her dad wouldn't look into her mind; otherwise Ivan would knock Matthew ten leagues away.

She quietly hummed to herself as she made her way down the path, oblivious to the danger that was stalking the very person on her mind at the moment.

###

Matthew was silently walking down his path towards the forest, lost within his thoughts.

They all went back to the same person: Karis.

Matthew would honestly say that he would have done the same for ANY friend. Yes, even if Tyrell had fallen off the cliff, he would have dived in without hesitation. Hell… even if it was a stranger, Matthew would have dived straight in. That's the kind of kid he is.

But… why did it hurt his heart at that moment to see Karis fall? Yes, although he would have done the same for a stranger… the thought process behind his actions was a little… desperate. He was fifteen back then… and he had matured slightly since then (which doesn't say much, because he's mature enough already).

Was it sibling love? Matthew had been around Karis ever since the two of them were born, so it would only be natural that he would protect her… like she was her sister.

That didn't seem right, because half the time Matthew just wanted to kick Tyrell's ass for being annoying.

So, he went to the next plausible answer (excuse). She was a really really REALLY good friend that Matthew didn't want to get hurt, because Karis's personality was definitely better than Tyrell's personality.

Nope, scratch that.

No matter how many scenarios (excuses) Matthew made in his own head, he couldn't deny the feelings in his heart, the feelings that said that he loved Karis, more than a friend, more than a sister… that he loved her because she was Karis.

In his befuddled state, he nearly walked into a psyenergy vortex.

And it just so happens that something pops out of the psyenergy vortex.

And that Matthew wasn't armed. Because, you know, carrying around a sword when going on a simple walk was going to be life-threatening one of these days.

###

Karis was still humming a song to herself when she saw a massive monster attack a person with blonde hair. _That boy kinda looks like Matthew,_ Karis thought to herself as she drew a sword and prepared to attack the large monster.

Which just so happened to do a one hundred and eighty degree turn and punch Karis.

_Well, that kinda sucked _was her last thoughts before darkness enveloped her.

###

Cliff-hanger ^^, I might start one other story and I need to get the next chapter of Dead Space done… haha, give me some time :)


	11. X2 2 Lying unintentionally

X – 2.2

AN: Hey guys, I've FINALLY decided on the plot that I'm going to do for this story. It's going to be wrapped up within the next five or six chapters, so that's the good news. Also, the other good news is that I'm kicking myself up in the ass to complete the three stories I've started, and I'm soon to start the fourth story after finishing Cave Story. Damn my friend for saying that I should play the game, I don't even do classwork now :3

Anyway, enjoy the short but nevertheless-I-hope enjoyable Chapter X-2.2 (or 2.5, if you're more mathematically minded).

###

"Ah, do you remember that time where you got punched by that monster Karis?" Matthew teased. Karis furiously blushed.

"N-n-no, your memory must be going poor. I was never knocked out by a monster!" Karis screamed.

Matthew grinned at her… in a really, really sly way, and leaned closer.

"When did I ever say you were knocked out, Karis?" He whispered in her ear.

Karis cringed. _Hook, line and sinker, _she thought.

###

"No! Leave that person alone!" Matthew roared. He reached to draw his sword… except, as outlined in the last chapter, he didn't have his sword on him.

_When the going gets tough, the tough get going,_ Matthew reminded himself. This monster was fast and had quite acute senses…

_Wait, if I manage to distract it by using my psyenergy… yes! I got a plan!_

Matthew began to cast Growth near the monster, to distract it for one moment. _Alright, just according to keikaku…_ the monster roared and turned around instantly to destroy the intruder within its zone, leading towards the second part of Matthew's simple plan.

Psyenergy gathered around Matthew as he began to focus the energy into a spell. As soon as the image was formed, he unleashed the spell onto the monster. _A perfect Quake strike,_ he thought to himself as the Quake struck the monster square on.

Doing nothing.

_Oh shit_ was Matthew's last thoughts before getting knocked unconscious.

###

_No, I can't lose… Karis… Karis… KARIS!_

###

It had been a good day for Mr. Monster. Two delicious meals that appeared really close to his spawning spot. Now he had one of the most toughest decisions in life that he would ever have to make. Which one to eat first?

He decided to eat the female first. He saw the male use a weird power that probably made him harder to chew up.

###

Matthew struggled awake to find the monster pulling Karis's clothes off and preparing to… eat her?

_Come on! If I can't get up, then Karis… Karis is going to die! Get up!_

Nothing would come… no psyenergy, no extraordinary power that would help him rescue Karis.

_Your love is going to die._

_Your love is going to die, and you can't do anything about it.  
Your love is going to die._

_And. You. Can't. Do. ANYTHING. ABOUT. IT._

###

"So what happened then?" Karis pleaded Matthew to tell her.

"Well… pretty much, I told myself to harden up, and to take your sword and slaughter the monster… and that's what I proceeded to do," Matthew explained.

Karis cuddled closer towards Matthew. "You know, I bet you if it was Tyrell, you couldn't have moved..."

###

Tyrell sneezed. "I think someone's talking about me, it's still summer," he muttered.

###

As Karis fell asleep and Matthew stayed awake, he smiled. He told a little white lie there, but…

_I never tell lies, unless I believe that lie is good for that person._

The truth was that he would never know what truly happened. What enabled him to cast the most powerful psyenergy to defeat the monster like that…

He stopped. He suddenly knew what it was. He facepalmed himself and laughed silently.

_Of course._

_Love._

###

Hope you guys enjoyed the second part of this chapter. Once again, R & R please!

Also, regarding the lies… that's actually my personal motto ^^ I will never tell lies at a serious question unless I believe that lie is good for that person. In other words, if I think you're going to get hurt by the answer, I will not tell you the truth. It's not right, nor is it wrong, but…

Enough life lessons from a seventeen year old. Enjoy the rest of your day/night :3


	12. Explanations and Elephants

AN: And so I'm back. I think Chocotaku gets a shout-out at this stage for interviewing… a mere month after I released my last chapter. I'm going to try my hardest to get this story out ASAP… because I think I need to disregard some exams and get my fanfiction updated ;)

And back to the main storyline! I nearly forgot what the heck I was writing about, hahaha.

If you may have noticed, I removed a paragraph from Chapter 9, because it simply just doesn't work out with what I'm writing. Potentially later on, but I have to stop re-introducing elements as I see fit.

###

Sleeping rough never appealed to Matthew, but certainly not when the world was collapsing and about to be wiped out.

He forgot about sleep that night, and tried focusing on the prophecy instead. _They never have one meaning, huh?_

He closed his eyes and thought about the first two lines. "When the shadow rises, the world will disintegrate away…" he whispered to himself… obviously the prophecy was referring to event that merely happened six months ago. _A lifetime ago,_ he thought. With what was going on, he nearly forgot about all of that.

But did it have another meaning? There were too many unanswered questions at this stage. _Probably due to some crap fanfiction writer who can't keep his mind on one thing,_ he chucked to himself.

###

"Can he not make fun at my expense," I muttered.

###

The world was already slowly fragmenting away. He heard about the Gaia Falls expanding, extending past the original boundaries they were etched in. What more could possibly happen before he realised what was going on?

_You know, instead of pondering about the prophecy, maybe you should start thinking about where Karis is,_ he chided himself. Then he stopped. _OH SHIT, I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M EVEN HEADING!_

"If you really want to know where Karis is, you could always come with me," a reasonable voice said in his ear.

Matthew jumped up and was ready to pull his sword out, until he saw Alex's smiling face. _Is this guy really a criminal?_ _I mean, I don't think he's an egomaniac, but at the same time, he did kidnap Mia and Karis…_

Alex turned away. "I know of the prophecy as well. And trust me, thirty years kills the fire for revenge and the thirst of ruling the world."

"But why… why would you ever want to rule the world? Why would you want the power of the Golden Sun?" Matthew asked. _I'm always curious about this part. He didn't seem like "the ultimate villain". What would he gain out of it?_

"I simply wanted to preside over a world of peace, and deal justice to the criminals and ensure the peaceful deserved a chance at living a good life," Alex replied. "I know that may sound unconvincing, but believe me, it's what was in my heart all this time."

Alex began walking away, and Matthew had no choice but to follow.

###

Karis awoke from her slumber to see… _why is he here?_

She pretended to be asleep while Alex and Matthew were still chatting.

_I need to figure out what is going on,_ as she tossed and turned, carefully listening in to the blue haired man and the blond haired teenager.

###

Matthew paled after his last sentence. "Wait, so you allowed the Apollo Lens to fire… because if we didn't fire it, the entire continent would have collapsed?"

"Pretty much. I found my mistake after allowing Blados to ever enable the damn thing. It's just a giant conspiracy, revolving around a criminal mastermind, let's just leave it at that." Alex growled at the thought of the criminal mastermind. "And trust me, she fooled me as well."

Matthew was now confused. "She?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. She. And a sheep."

Matthew looked puzzled for a moment, and then understanding dawned on his face. "Then we're…"

"Understand that she's the mastermind of this, but not of the entire thing. The whole damn thing is a conspiracy, and she's just a puppet. She's been corrupted by the psyenergy vortexes," Alex explained.

Matthew assumed his puzzled face again. "Okay, you're losing me. So Sheba is some crazy evil mastermind, but she's not at the same time?"

"As I explained, Sheba is a good person, not unlike yours truly." Alex indicated at Karis, who was still "sleeping". Matthew blushed for a moment. "However, with the sudden influx of psyenergy vortexes, the energy managed to corrupt Sheba… and maybe more of your parents. Who knows?"

"There is a cure right? Please tell me there is." Matthew slumped. The thought of any of his father's friends being corrupted and doing something against their very nature frightened him. Secretly, he was petrified. Something that could turn him into a weapon against the very same people he protected…

"Thankfully, there is a cure. And there is also prevention, in case you were worried about being inflicted by the same thing." Alex pulled out a pink necklace. "This necklace does not only reflect the corruption wavelengths…"

"Wavelengths?" Matthew interrupted.

"Yes, wavelengths, it's something that's complicated, so I won't give the lecture now. It just… prevents bad thing. Cures bad thing. That basic enough for you?" Alex explained.

"Why is it pink, and not any other colour?" Matthew questioned.

"Well, I have no idea." Alex coughed. "Might be some lame-ass author trying to impose his colour senses on us. Thank god he didn't bleach my hair pink."

###

"Pink is a good colour though!" I yell out indignantly. I'm furious here. Pink is a good colour. Would have bought pink coloured earphones, if there were any pink coloured earphones at the store.

###

"Anyway, take it. And take another five, while you're at it." Alex handed six necklaces over to Matthew, who promptly walked over to Karis.

Karis, who was feigning sleep, felt her heart beat quicker as Matthew approached her.

_He's going to be the death of me,_ said the non-fangirl side of her brain.

_He's so hot,_ said the fangirl side of her brain.

Matthew took the pink crystal off the chain, and infused it into Karis's pendant with his psyenergy, and gently put the fused product around her neck, and then ever-so-gently kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Karis," he whispered.

Karis couldn't take anymore. She simply hugged Matthew and dragged him onto the bed.

"So you were feigning sleep Karis," Matthew mumbled as he was being smothered by Karis's clothes.

"Because you two are probably going to have a really long and heartfelt session of making out, I'm going to walk out. Oh, and I'm predicting that the author is just going to make you two something that makes both of you really hormonal, and then he'll interrupt with something that turns both of you off really quickly. Anyway, I'm out." Alex walked out of the room and closed the door. He shook his head. "Kids these days… you'd think that they would have some sense of decency."

He walked over towards the room next door, where Mia was sitting there in shock. "So… that's what you wanted all along? Just to protect everyone?"

Alex sighed. "Yeah… and somehow along the way, I lost track of my goal. This time though, I'm not going to."

Mia walked over to Alex and hugged him. "I'll go back and explain to the others with Matthew and Karis. I'm sure Isaac will understand… Garet, not so as much."

Alex laughed. "Alright." He disentangled himself from Mia. "Take care, alright?"

As Alex was about to leave the room, he said "I wouldn't bother going into that room for two hours. The kids needs their privacy, you know."

As the door closed, Mia blushed as she thought of what "the kids" would do together unsupervised.

###

Strangely enough, Matthew and Karis were lying on the same bed, holding each other. There wasn't any need for words. All they needed was each other.

"Hey Matthew… you know, if I only had you…"

"… I could face my deepest fears without flinching. I would be able to accomplish the greatest challenge. If I only had you by my side, all the time."

Matthew slightly tightened his hug on Karis. "Maybe I should buy you a pocket figurine modelled in my likeliness off Ebay, and then give it to you. I'll always be by your side, if you keep me in your pocket."

Karis laughed. "Oh, if it were only that simpled."

Matthew let go. "We should probably get up and gear up. I need to figure out how to tell my parents about this entire story."

Karis grumbled for a bit, but decided to jump out of bed regardless. She'd have plenty of time to smother Matthew later. And maybe go further. Who knows?

###

"Shit… to be brought down… from in-within…" Isaac gurgled, before collapsing and staining the carpet with blood.

She walked after Isaac, and opened a portal which poured dark essence on him. In one hour, not only would Isaac's wounds be healed, but he would serve the greater legion. They always needed a strong warrior, and why not recruit the hero that saved the world all those years ago?

She cleaned her blade, and slowly walked back into the living room, where most of the others had been corrupted already, save for Jenna, who was not present in the house at the time. Undoubtedly, Ivan most likely warned Jenna away before he succumbed to the shadow essence. But no matter.

Corrupted Sheba smiled with malice. Jenna could not do anything by herself. Karis, Mia were captured by Alex. And Matthew would be floating around somewhere, trying to rescue Karis. Nothing could now stop the conspiracy.

### End Chapter 10 – Explanation and Elephants

AN: Okay, looks like this story is actually going somewhere (yay). I'm actually going through these, making sure any rough areas are somewhat cleaned up so they aren't as rough.

Personally, I actually don't have a favourite colour… okay, I'll be honest, grey and black are probably my favourite colours, followed by blue, white and pink. And yes, I am a guy. I find pink an awesome colour. Come at me, bro ;)

About the way this story is headed… I'll say it now to not disappoint people later. Yes, there will be romance (lots of romance, I'll heap Dawnshipping, Valeshipping, Windshipping, and whatever other canonical ships there are. That's right, Dawnshipping is now canonical because I called it. Come at me again if you disagree :D), but there will not be as much action as you might like. Unfortunately, and believe me I would love to write about Matthew "charging in with a sword, swinging it right to smash a shadow beast and then left to kill another shadow beast that was about to attack Karis", but that's just too mainstream. I'm looking to write more of a psychological drama-ish kinda thing, because they're more interesting.

But that, my dear reader, is also for you to tell me what you want. Sure, if you want Matthew using det charges and guns, leave a review stating "I want Matthew to shoot stuff up". (I'm going to be a bit more conservative with my language here.) If you want action, leave a review/PM stating "I want some hack n' slash". If you want psychological drama, leave a review/PM stating "KaRath, go fully emo and do some heavy psychological drama that would get a thesis for a pHD in psychological". If you want just pure romance from here on in, leave a review/PM stating "finish the story in 500 words and just write 50000 words where Karis and Matthew just make out" (hey, let's be honest, you wouldn't have come to read this if I didn't reel you in with the promises of Dawnshipping and making out ;))

Anyway, please leave a review, and I do hope you still enjoy reading my stories. I'm going to try and update this more frequently, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it, and I will c u fish next time!


	13. Tears

###

"_You two go on ahead by yourselves. Mia and I have something we need to attend to before we head back," Alex told Matthew and Karis._

"_Auntie Mia, are you okay with this?" Karis questioned._

_Mia smiled. "I'm fine with this… you two take care, all right?"_

_Matthew nodded, and the four parted ways._

_###_

It had been three days since they separated and started heading back towards where it all began… the mansion where they all lived. Matthew and Karis spent most of the three days talking about miscellaneous things… their childhood, their recent adventure, and where they would ideally like to go after this (they never told one another, but secretly they hoped that the other would drag them into a bedroom where no one could interrupt this time).

Matthew nominated that they go to the edge of the world and see the Gaia Falls properly this time.

Karis wanted to travel towards the northern arctic parts of the continent. Somewhere chilly, because we had too many hotheads in our group, she laughed.

On the fourth day, they were approaching the mansion. Everything was going to plan. They would throw the amulet onto Sheba, get the information out of Sheba, and then go save the world. Easy.

But before they could walk up the winding hill towards the mansion, Matthew and Karis were pulled back. "You can't go there now," a female voice murmured.

"Mum?" Matthew turned around and was greeted by the sight of his mother, cloaked in a dark robe [cliché here, sue me]. "What are you doing here?"

"The mansion was overtaken." Karis's blood ran cold at this. "You mean dad… and all our uncles and aunties and friends… were corrupted?"

Jenna's eyes shifted away from the pair and looked towards the crowd. She finally turned her head back after surveying the environment. "Listen. Right now, go to the Scarlet Inn, and book a room for a night there. Do it under a pair of false names… I also suggest you dye your hair colour. Unfortunately Karis, yours simply stands out too much.

Karis blushed. Her hair_ did_ stand out too much, no matter how many times Matthew said it was beautiful.

"Yours too Matthew." Jenna briefly took off her hood and the children gasped. Jenna's hair was now a dark black, so no one could easily find a red-haired fiery woman that looked like she was still in her twenties. "I'll talk to you later at the inn in the dinner room… make it 7PM, sharp."

She walked away without saying goodbye. Karis shivered a bit. "Matthew, I hate to say this, but… how do we know your mother isn't corrupted at the moment?"

Matthew sighed. "I have no idea, to be honest. I would have put the necklace on her, but I just didn't have the opportunity to. I have a better idea. We stay at a different inn, but we go over there at 6:45 and keep surveying the scene. We walk in at 7:15, making sure there is no danger there. I hate to break a promise to my mother, but we have to be cautious."

Karis paused for a moment. "That is the longest time I have EVER heard you talk, by the way."

Matthew laughed, but said nothing.

Karis whined. "Oi, keep talking, you silent protagonist!"

Matthew smiled at her, but still said nothing.

Karis then pouted. "Fine… looks like someone will be sleeping on the floor tonight."

Matthew groaned. "Can you not blackmail me?"

Karis grinned back. "Too bad, I have to control you somehow."

###

They walked into the inn room, admiring the new colours of their hair.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but… black seems to suit you really well Matthew, hahaha!" Karis laughed.

Matthew smiled. "Well, I'd definitely have to say that black also suits you to a T."

Karis scowled. "I can't wait for my natural hair colour to grow out again. Seriously."

Matthew was the one who was now laughing. "How about you take the shower first? I'll tidy up our inventory and then take a shower."

Karis smiled at him. "Always the gentlemen, eh?"

###

Karis shivered, but not from the cold. It was the fact she was considering doing this…

###

_She lowered her head to the thing she wanted the most. _

_Which happened to be licking Matthew's abs at that moment._

_She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but… she did it, and she kinda regretted it. Even though he was hot. Really, really hot._

_###_

She walked out of the shower room and into the main room of the inn, where the double bed was. Matthew had his back to her, sorting clothes out on the bed as Karis sneaked up to him.

She finally got there, and suddenly pushed Matthew onto the bed.

"_Och dom säger att stan har blivit tyst och ful och öde älskling…"_

Startled, Matthew turned his head around and saw Karis as nature intended it to be.

"_Att det kommer bli en lång kall vinter…"_

"I don't know about you Matthew… but I want it. Last time, after I overthrew the Emperor and went crazy… I kinda chickened out. But believe me, there hasn't been a day since I dreamed about you and I together, like a married couple…"

"_Jag har lärt mig att saknaden är värst när nån har sovit som ett barn…"_

Karis's voice had dropped to a whisper, as she pinned Matthew down.

"_Genom en iskall vinter…"_

Matthew struggled. "Karis, what are you doing? This isn't right!"

Karis kept up her hold. "You mean you've never imagined me under you? Me naked, and you just _fucking my brains out?_"

The crude language was what turned Matthew off. Although he was guy, he had bigger priorities at the moment. And Karis cursing like that… wasn't normal. "Karis… please… I've had my fair share of sexual dreams, but… now isn't the best time…"

Karis purred. "There's no better time than the present…"

Matthew managed to release the hold Karis had on him, and kissed Karis. "I love you Karis, but it isn't the right time. My mother is out there playing some sort of game, and the world is endangered at the moment. It just… isn't…"

Karis smiled. "99% of guys would have taken this opportunity. I should have known you weren't one of them."

Matthew put a shirt around Karis, covering her naked body. "Karis, I could never treat you like that. Our love is deeper than some surface thing that calls for us to relieve some stress by fucking each other."

Now it was Karis's turn to blush as she heard the vulgar words come out of HIS mouth. "Uh… I hate to be rude, but could you turn around as I get dressed?"

Matthew blinked. "Yeah, it's okay. I'll go take my shower now."

As Matthew walked into the shower, Karis put the rest of her clothes back on. And started crying.

Crying because she felt dirty for acting like.

Crying because she loved Matthew, so, so, so much that she would do anything for him.

Crying because Matthew treated her like this. Treated her like she was the most precious thing in the entire world.

###

In the shower, Matthew was also crying.

Crying because he could see Karis loved him so much to even attempt seducing him.

Crying because he loved Karis so, so, so much that he would do anything for her.

Crying because he had to deny his loved one of something she really, really wanted, because it showed how precious that he was to her.

"_Du är min hjälte för du vågar vara rak  
Du är min hjälte för du är precis så svag som jag  
Kom och hjälp mig jag behöver dig igen igen igen…_"

One didn't notice the tears that descended slowly onto the bedsheets. The other didn't notice the tears that joined forces with the water, as the water carried the tears away, and as the bedsheets absorbed the tears.

### End Chapter 11 – Tears

AN: The first chapter in all of my fanfictions where I don't have a starting author's note. I didn't think I needed it, hence, I didn't add it in…

Alright, so a big thank you to Chocotaku, who reviewed my story in the first hour it was up, and who was also nice enough to keep supporting me even though I've been through hard times. The reason why this chapter was up so quickly was probably because she was so eager that I had to oblige her. Sorry, I can't add guns into this story… how about my next one? :3

Feel free to criticise, this one is probably my worst and best chapter at the same time. Best because it was easiest to write, worst because of the way it kinda slid towards the M rated side.

The song name is called Vinternoll2 by Kent, a Swedish Band – you can search up the English translation, it's great.

Crap, my after notes nearly take up 1/3 of the story. Just wanted to explain that this story isn't going to be M-rated anytime soon, and the normal R & R. See you next time!


	14. Incorruptible

When Matthew came out of the shower fully dressed, he called out Karis's name, but no one responded.

"Karis?" He picked up his sword and cautiously walked around the room, making sure there weren't any surprises (hopefully a good surprise, like Karis suddenly trying to scare him and them making up). Unfortunately, he couldn't find Karis.

"…"

"…"

Matthew forced himself to calm down instead of using explicits to convey his true feelings. _Got to keep a cool head, have to make sure I make rational decisions to make sure I don't put myself or Karis in any further danger._

He walked over to the bed and spotted a note left there, and instantly recognised the hand-writing. _God damn it mum, I thought you were on our side…_"

It was a one versus seventeen situation, with Alex and Mia doing whatever they needed to do. For once, Matthew was completely lost on what to do. He sat down on the bed and started to slowly think what he needed to do. _Proper preparation and planning prevents piss poor performance, or something like 's what I need to do now. Preparation and planning._

###

After three hours of thinking, Matthew finally decided on a plan. He made sure everything was correct in his head, ran over all the calculations once again, and prayed that everything would be successful.

###

Midnight. (Yeah, clichés. So sue me.)

The marketplace was completely empty now, devoid of any living and sentient being. Matthew walked into the centre with his hands in his pockets, trying to keep warm in this unsettling environment. As he reached the centre, he doubled checked to make sure the crucial item was in his pocket. _Either this theory is correct and we actually have a semi-decent chance of doing something right, or this theory is completely bollocks and I'm going to be in five metres of #%$!_

As soon as he reached the centre, he felt the presence of eighteen other people in the marketplace. They appeared all around him. Colleagues, parents, aunts and uncles… didn't look good from his perspective.

Sheba smirked as Karis dutifully trailed behind Sheba, as they both walked towards Matthew.

Matthew's heart rate elevated slightly, as he confirmed that the item he was looking for was in Karis's possession. It was. _Now let's just hope that this works._

"So, the final member of the eight finally joins us. As you can see, Karis willingly accepted the gift. You should to." Sheba conjured up a psyenergy vortex, and soon Matthew felt something trying to attempt to enter him.

As soon as the process was complete, Matthew instantly knelt and bowed at Sheba's feet. "My mistress. I'm honoured to be serving you."

Sheba laughed. "Oh, it's no big deal. Come on, stand up. It's time to go meet the Master."

Matthew stood up, following Sheba. He passed by Karis without even blinking at her.

###

Karis knew better, however.

_That idiot! He's planning to plunge straight into the enemy's lair!_

Karis could do nothing except follow on. She had her role to play in this as well. She needed to back up Matthew when it came down to the crunch time. Until then, he needed to make sure she pretended she was corrupted, just like the others.

_But we can slowly incorrupt them… and we will have a formidable army to deal with this enemy._

### End Chapter 12 – Incorruptible

AN: A short update, I know. However, it's kinda important that I get my thoughts straight about this story, as I head nearer towards the penultimate chapter. It's 11:30PM and my thoughts are slowly shutting down after a day of intense studying (4 hours only, sigh).

Any reviews would be appreciated, as is subscribers. I hope that the story doesn't increase exponentially in randomness, and I may have to go back and forth to edit to ensure story consistency.

Thank you, and I hope to see you in the next chapter.


	15. X 3 Songs from the Heart

AN: Another small one-shot, featuring Matthew and Karis. To be honest, I put myself against a wall with this plot. I've been updating old chapters, and expect the old chapters to somewhat change the storyline. I'll tell you when I've updated the old chapters; I'm still in the process of figuring out what to do.

But as I figure out the plot, I'll head straight back into it, I promise. For now, I'm pretty sure we need some more fluff – fluff always made the world greater. Maybe. That's actually open to interpretation.

###

Matthew was sitting by himself, alone in the spacious field in the middle of the night. It was raining, but Matthew thought that it was light enough for him to endure. Everyone else in his group was back in the inn, sleeping after a ferocious battle against a Chimera, which must have been physically and emotionally draining for most of them.

But he wasn't exhausted. He couldn't sleep that night, so he quietly snuck out of the room filled with quiet snoring.

What was wrong with him? At night, he'd always have the same person in his dreams. Karis. It was always that green-haired girl that appeared, telling him what he wanted to hear but knew he never could.

Yes, Matthew was deeply in love with Karis at this stage. Every single time he had spare time to himself, she always drifted into his thoughts for some peculiar reason. Her flowing green eye, her sparkling purple eyes, the way her body was poised when she started arguing, the way she smiled, her graceful movements as she took down foes with psyenergy and blade.

Thankfully, he hadn't been distracted to the stage where his own actions were being affected during a fight. Hopefully, it wouldn't get to that stage either.

Matthew believed that he couldn't sing, so whenever he did sing it was well away from any human company. However, although he didn't believe that he could sing, in all fairness his voice was actually quite nice to listen to.

He started singing a song he always enjoyed singing, although he believed he couldn't sing properly.

_I dreamed I was missing,_

_You were so scared,_

_But no one would listen,_

_Cause no one else cared,_

_And after my dreaming,_

_I woke up with this fear,_

_What am I leaving,_

_When I'm done here…_

###

Karis heard the words drifting towards her open window and she stood next to it. She took the words in, and tears trickled down her cheeks.

_Soon, Matthew. Soon, I promise you._

###

Just a short one… I don't know, do you prefer shorter chapters (500 to 800 words) or chapters in excess of 1k words? Or more words?

Please drop a review if you have time. It means the world to me.


	16. If I only had you

AN: Sorry about the long hiatus period… or what I consider long, anyway. Been busy with exams… who am I kidding? All I did during my exam period was play games, and paid for that with a bunch of crap results.

Anyway, enough about my life, more about these two.

Is incorrupt even a word?

Anyway, this chapter is probably going to be the final "story" arc. I just realised that the story is full of bosh-tet, whatever that word means in the Quarian language, and I figured that I should return to its' romantic roots. After all, that's what it started with in the first place, not a stupid plot.

If you wish to skip to the romantic fluff scene, skip the first 600-700 words. You'll then be there.

###

Matthew and Karis followed Sheba into a large antechamber, and was instructed to wait for the "leader" to come out. Matthew was just waiting for the right time to throw the necklace on…

When Alex burst into the room and tackled Matthew.

Matthew attempted to fend Alex off, but Alex forced a necklace on Matthew, only to then realise that he had a necklace on.

"Thanks Alex. Great to see that your reputation of being generally observant of anything really failed at this stage," Matthew groaned.

"Oh be quiet, you," Alex snapped. He drew his sword to counter the attack Sheba threw in his direction.

As Alex and Sheba were engaging in combat, Karis managed to sneak behind Sheba and throw a necklace onto Sheba's necklace, thus cancelling the mind-control and the fight.

Alex slumped, exhausted by the fight with the Jupiter adept. "It's all good, we managed to get the necklaces around everyone else. "

Mia walked in at that particular moment, affirming Alex's statement with a nod of her head. "I got to admit Alex, I didn't like the plan of using the kids at bait, but it worked."

Matthew waved the issue away with his hand – he was perfectly fine being the bait. "Alright, after this insane time the author took to build the conspiracy, and the fact that we all know he's simply stalling for time to figure out what to do…"

Karis interrupted, saving the said author from tearing Matthew part with his bare hands. "Well, I think it's pretty easy to say who is at the head of this conspiracy at this moment."

All eyes in the room swung around to face Karis. "Who is the head of this conspiracy? You've actually looked into the author's brain?"

Karis rolled her eyes. "There was no conspiracy. It was simply corruption from the psyenergy vortexes."

Alex stood up and began pacing the room, muttering words to himself. Matthew, Karis and Mia were respectful enough to try and not listen in, but they inevitably picked up a few words here and then.

Alex eventually turned to face them and said, "Karis's theory does make sense… does that mean this is the end of it all?"

Karis smiled. "I'm fairly confident, but to make sure I'll get Dad to mind-read Mum's memories to see if we can't pull any other information out."

###

And with that, this story is ended. They all lived together happily ever after…

###

I'm kidding! Don't shoot me.

After explanations went around the group (and exclamations of surprise and mutterings throughout the entire explanation), the entire group headed back to the mansion to get some well needed rest before the next threat came around.

Alex headed back to his humble abode, saying that he needed to calculate how to ensure the psyenergy vortexes could be dispersed without any ill effect on the general populace. Ivan agreed to collaborate with Alex, combining their research to hopefully come up with a solution to this problem.

Jenna went with Isaac this time to the outpost near the original town of Vale, where they would attend to the patrols. They decided that Tyrell should spend more time with his father, Garet, exploring the world. After all, they also wanted their privacy.

Sheba went off with Ivan, helping him explore the deeper mysteries of the psyenergy vortexes.

Piers/Picard/Whatever-you-want-to-call-him returned to Lemuria, where he returned to do whatever it is that he did before. I can't remember.

Felix headed towards the Gaia Falls, to ensure no lasting damage was done to the landscape of the land. Afterwards, he headed north towards Prox, to ensure that the citizens there were safe as well.

Mia headed off with her two kids, Rief and Nowell, back to her homeland, Imil. There, they furthered their studies in psyenergy, preparing for a battle that may come one day. Plus, it was to get Nowell away from Piers. Heh.

Eoleo returned to the sea, making sure to return Sveta, Amiti and Himi back to their respective homelands. Sveta had much growing up to do, taking over the role of her brother in the ruler of their town. Amiti did as well, as he had to become a wise ruler quickly. Himi returned to her village, where her powers would be hidden from those who would seek to exploit it, and to aid those who needed it the most.

And of course, Matthew and Karis…

###

They were walking in a field filled with flowers. Nothing but the gentle breeze ran through the air, rustling the leaves in the nearby trees and the blades of the grass underneath their feet. The movement of leaves from the ancient trees redirected the force of the wind, ensuring that they only felt the cool zephyr that was floating through their hair. For this reason, they both chose this place, for it was wind that affected the earth, and it was the earth that affected the wind.

And indeed, if there is nothing we haven't learned, it is the earth that is tied with the wind.

Matthew's hand was firmly in Karis's as they strolled across the open plain, admiring the sights and sounds of the animals and scenery before them. They never had the chance to appreciate the sights during their quest – they now had time to make up for that.

"Hey Matthew, I know this is quite a silly question to ask… but… when did you first see me as a woman, and not as a friend?" Karis turned her head towards Matthew, her eyes glittering softly from the reflection of the sun.

"Well, I don't know to be honest," Matthew replied. "To be honest, love isn't something that suddenly appears. It's something that develops when…"

Karis smiled. "It's something that develops if I only had you, right?"

Matthew smiled back. "Yeah."

They leaned in and kissed gently, pulling apart while smiling at each other.

Although the book had closed on this arc, there was still a large part of their story left.

### End Chapter 13 and Main Story Arc – If I Only Had You

AN: I would draw a graph here to demonstrate the quality of this story as it has progressed – but I think the story just became bogged down in plot, and there's something I absolutely hate – developing a conspiracy plot, because they're too mainstream. If I had an insane plot, I'd go for it, but otherwise I'm not sticking my hand near plot anytime soon.

Although the "main story" has finished, I'm still adding more chapters, probably just stories of Karis and Matthew's relationship. It kind of deviated from rushed passion - long hiatus due to plot - hormonal tendencies again - what I believe an ideal relationship should look like? If I actually really had a chance, I'd love to do another story with Karis and Matthew in an AU setting… maybe University, or something like that. I don't know, if you read this comment, tell me what you think.

I'm sorry for dragging on my Author's notes, but I do have a lot of things that I would like to word to remind myself what I was thinking when I write a story. It's sometimes painful going through those, because they bring back memories of what used to be, but life isn't complete with just good memories. We have to go through good and bad times, otherwise we wouldn't learn and our experience wouldn't be complete. (Yuck, philosophy from me. Ignore me if you want).

So yes, the main story arc has closed on If I Only Had You for now… I'm sure I'll pull numerous revisions on this when I eventually have time, and occasionally some light-hearted one-shots afterwards.

Anyway, for my long-time readers, whether you have actually commented or not, thank you so much. Sometimes when I'm alone by myself, and I cannot help but drag myself out of a black hole, it's the emails of subscribers and reviewers that make me happy. Regardless of whether I receive an email that says its good or crap, I take something in from it, and I try to learn. I would give a shoutout to my reviewers, but they know who they are.

Anyway, I'm off. I hope you keep subscribed for my other stories. I do read, watch and play a wide variety of books, anime/manga and games, so if you have any pairing that you desperately want to be done, give me a call. As long as it's heterosexual.


End file.
